If Things Were Different
by Blue Eye Phantom
Summary: If things were different the world would tremble before the first violet-eyed khal, Drogo would see the Westeros and Daenerys would never have had to say goodbye to her sun-and-stars. If things were different, she would have stood up to Mirri Maz Dur. [SEMI-PERMANENT HIATUS]
1. Are You a Good Witch? Or a Bad Witch?

**A/N: I'm gonna need a ton of reviews to post the next chapter. If you guys want this sort of story, it will end up long and complex. It will take mucho encouragement : ) **

**If Things Were Different**

**Chapter 1**

**Are You a Good Witch? Or a Bad Witch?**

Daenerys sat on her grey filly, watching the women of the Lhazareen village be herded into a pen; their screams and cries pierced the bright blue sky.

"Let them go," the khaleesi ordered the blood riders. Rakharo rode up next to her.

"This is the way of war, khaleesi," he said gently. Daenerys locked eyes with a young woman from the other side of the gate.

"I do not care, I am Khaleesi. I will claim them for myself," she stated, giving Mago a smug grin. He looked up at her, infuriated. Rakharo nodded, shouting to the men.

"Thank you khaleesi! Thank the gods!" The woman cried. Daenerys smiled slightly and rode up to her. Mago mounted his hose and tore off to camp, no doubt to tell Drogo about what she had done.

"What is your name?" The khaleesi asked to the young woman who smiled kindly at her.

"I am Ino. One of the temple maids-" another, older woman walked over to them. Ino sighed, "this is the high priestess, Mirri Maz Dur."

"I am Daenerys. I will see to it that you and the other women are not harmed," the khaleesi affirmed. She knew she had to go and explain herself, Mago had probably been giving Drogo an earful. Urging the filly on, she and the women made their way up to the camp.

* * *

><p>"She has taken them! All of them!" Daenerys could hear Mago yelling as she walked into camp, seeing Drogo sitting on a throne and Mago next to him.<p>

"Little moon of my life," he started with a small knowing smirk, "Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this."

The khaleesi paused for a moment, seeming to collect herself before answering. Drogo leaned toward her and Mago stood next to him with a conceited grin, "Mago speaks the truth, my sun-and-stars. I have claimed many daughters this day…so they cannot be mounted."

Drogo frowned slightly, "this is the way of war…these women are slaves now, to do with as we please."

"It pleases me to keep them safe. If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives," Daenerys countered, her eyes begging him to understand. Mago looked from her back to the khal who was fighting to contain his amusement.

"Does the horse mate with the lamb?" Drogo retorted jokingly.

The khaleesi met his eyes, smirking, "the dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike."

"You are a foreigner, you do not command me!" Mago told her hotly. Daenerys turned her chin up defiantly.

"I am Khaleesi. I do command you." She retorted.

Drogo grinned smugly at Mago, "see how fierce she grows? That is my son inside her, the stallion that will mount the world. Filling her with his fire"

Daenerys stared at him confidently, she knew he knew she was right. Drogo sighed, "I will hear no more of this; Mago go find somewhere else to stick your cock."

The khaleesi smiled happily, but quickly stifled it. Mago was not pleased and spat bitterly on the ground, causing Drogo to eye him angrily. The blood rider drew his arakh and pointed it at the khal, "a khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no khal!"

One of the other blood riders, Khomoa stepped between Mago and the still sitting khal. Ready to protect Drogo with his life.

"Khomoa, leave him," the man stood down. Drogo met Mago's eye, "I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."

With that, the khal stood up from next to his seat and turned to the angry blood rider, walking right into his arakh. Mago looked uncertain now, not moving his weapon from Drogo's chest, but not striking either. Glaring down at him, the khal moved into the blood rider's weapon, not flinching at the pain of being cut.

"The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs," Drogo stated, advancing on Mago who began to back away. He swung first and the khal ducked under, smoothly missing the blade and causing the blood rider's inertia to throw him forward. Pulling out twin daggers he continued, "the rain will fall on your rotting skin…until nothing is left but your bones!"

He dropped both daggers and ran at Mago who swung wildly at his constantly moving target.

"You have to kill me first."

"I already have," was Drogo's calm reply. He then used the dull end of Mago's arakh to puncture his throat, Mago oozing blood but refusing to fall. Swiftly glancing at Daenerys, the khal's anger was relit- remembering the blood rider's slur toward her. He ripped Mago's throat out. Carrying it back to the discarded meat pile before returning to his seat. The khaleesi ran over to him, sitting beside him with a look of concern on her face,

"my sun-and-stars is wounded."

Drogo glanced at his chest and at the fairly large cut marring it, "a scratch, little moon" he assured her. She was still obviously panicked.

"Where are the healers?" she asked Khomoa, who glanced at the khal.

"A bite of a fly," he assured the blood rider who gave a quick smile of agreement. One of the slave women spoke, stepping out from the pack,

"I can heal the great rider's wound."

Khamoa turned to her, not allowing her to pass, "the khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep."

"She is mine, let her speak," Daenerys commanded; never moving from her spot beside Drogo, recognizing her from earlier. The woman walked up closer, still stopped by Khamoa's arakh.

"I am Mirri Maz Dur, I am a god's wife," she re introduced herself, ignoring Khamoa's taunt of 'witch' and spoke to Daenerys, "my mother has taught me to make healing smokes and ointments. All men are one flock- so my people believe. The great shepherd-"

"She speaks nothing but lies!" A voice cut Mirri Maz Dur off mid sentence. Daenerys looked up to see the other woman, Ino pointing an accusatory finger at the older woman. Drogo frowned, looking from one woman to the other.

"Speak, priestess," the khaleesi commanded her. Ino cast a sidelong glance at the fuming Mirri Maz Dur.

"If you are as fond of your husband as you seem, you will not allow her to 'heal' him," Ino explained. Daenerys saw nothing but truth in the woman's face, and allowed her to continue.

"Do not listen to her, she is sick!" Mirri pleaded, Drogo's head snapped toward the closer woman, although he did not understand what she had said.

"Then why did _you_ appoint me priestess? Please, don't let her near the great rider," Ino asked Daenerys. The blood riders watched the goings on with rapt interest, unable to understand what was being discussed.

"Why should I trust you?" The khaleesi asked, not unkindly. Drogo nudged her with his leg and she turned and quickly explained the proceedings. The khal lapsed back into silence.

"I do not dabble in black magic," Ino said, glaring at Mirri.

"If his would is not treated, it will fester," Mirri Maz Dur told Daenerys, pointing to the bleeding cut on Drogo's chest.

"If she treats it, he will die," Ino reiterated. The khaleesi looked up at Drogo who was looking down at her; however he tried to hide it, he was afraid. Not afraid enough for anyone else to see, but Daenerys saw it in his dark green eyes. She touched his leg reassuringly.

"Do you feel that this wound is life threatening?" Daenerys asked Ino, She wanted to know just how much either of them were lying. Ino nodded gravely.

"Can you dress his wound then?" She asked, the face the woman had made had Daenerys truly scared for Drogo's condition for the first time.

Ino smiled warmly, "of course khaleesi. I will need a jug of any sort of alcohol, a needle and some thread."

The khaleesi was relieved and told the khal what was to be done if he would allow it.

"If you trust her, little moon, then I trust her," Drogo replied, giving her a quick smile, despite the pain that was now acute in his chest.

"When can you do it?" Daenerys asked Ino.

"As soon as I get what I need," the witch replied, glaring at Mirri who had lapsed into silence.

"Take her away, and Rakharo can you fetch me some wine, a needle and thread?" The khaleesi asked. Rakharo nodded and left. Two blood riders took Mirri away and the other women left with the blood riders to go back to camp; that was now their home.

"Come my sun-and-stars, lets go back to our hut," Daenerys ushered Drogo after everyone else had left save her, him and Ino. The khaleesi took his hand, seeing that he had paled considerably since he was wounded. Drogo stood slowly and because no one was around to see them, they walked hand in hand all the way back.

* * *

><p>Ino was pleased by the wine and thick, coarse thread Rakharo brought her after she entered the hut, "thank you."<p>

Rakharo had no idea what she said, but based on the situation and her tone, he assumed she thanked him and he gave her a brief smile before heading out. Ino then turned her attention back to Drogo who was sitting on the low bed, Daenerys next to him.

"I want you to watch, khaleesi. You can do this on your own. It is very effective and very simple," Ino explained, knotting the end of the thread and looping it on the needle before putting them both in the wine.

Daenerys smiled and nodded, "good."

Ino first dunked a cloth into the wine, "this keeps the wound from festering. There is something special in wine or beer that keeps the redness and swelling away. This is good to do on any cut. This will sting, do tell him that."

The khaleesi relayed the message and Drogo grunted in acknowlegement, hardly flinching when she washed out the long cut with wine. Ino turned back to Daenerys, "now I will close the wound so dirt and dust cannot disrupt the healing. Make sure to knot the end a lot and tell him to not move for the next week or so."

"Drogo, she will close the wound, but you must not move that part very much for the next few weeks," Daenerys explained to him. He looked at Ino as if she were stupid; asking a khal to not move was like asking a horse to not run!

"Tell him that if the stitches rip out, I will have a bigger hole to fix," Ino retorted, judging from Drogo's tone of voice that he was unhappy with the news. She took the needle and without warning began to stitch his wound closed. Daenerys laughed and relayed the message, Drogo just watched her sew him up; going back and forth until a tight line of stitches held his cut closed.

"It will begin to itch. That is good, do not scratch it," she said directly to Drogo so he would understand its importance. The khaleesi translated and he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much!" Daenerys exclaimed, smiling brightly toward the witch, "but why? Why not just let Mirri Maz Dur kill Drogo?"

Ino thought for a moment, "anyone who tampers with the black magic is not accepted by the gods. It is used for personal gain, which is not what the Great Shepherd had intended. As a healer, I cannot stand suffering- no matter who is its victim."

The khaleesi nodded and thanked her again, but still not moving from Drogo's side, "tell Rakharo I want you to have your own tent by tomorrow. You may stay with him if you like, he will not harm you."

"Thank you khaleesi," Ino replied, walking out of the tent and bumping into Rakharo.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Daenerys asked once Ino had gone. Drogo still looked pale to her. He smiled weakly.<p>

"I am fine little moon," Drogo affirmed although he still felt dizzy. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, feeling the khaleesi curl up beside him.

"You have lost a lot of blood my sun-and-stars, you will feel better by morning," Daenerys told him, knowing Drogo would never admit he didn't feel well, "I'm sorry my actions made you hurt."

Drogo looked at her as she lay with her head on his chest (on the side without stitches), and ran his hands through her long, silver hair, "little moon of my life, no one who calls you a whore will live to tell the tale."


	2. The Horse, the Maegi and the Hot Spring

**A/N: Thank you all for the great reviews! And here are the answers to 2 different questions I got:**

Dark Alana: _Yes, I think this chapter will show how Ino plays into the story ;)_

Ethiriel: _He calls her "little moon of my life". I think sometimes that whole name just didn't fit into the dialogue or seemed a little awkward in a sentence. For me its like him calling her "sweetie" vs. "sweetheart". Hope its not too annoying for ya :)_

**Chapter 2**

**The Horse, the Maegi and the Hot spring**

In the dark, Ino walked out of the khal's hut- completely content; if he didn't pull out the stitches, he should be completely healed within the next few weeks. Nothing made her happier than saving people's lives. She was nervous however, about sleeping in Rakharo's hut with him. Whispering a prayer to the Great Shepherd, Ino entered the blood rider's tent.

In the warm light of the tent, Ino could see that Rakharo was sitting on the fur covered bed, sharpening his arakh when she walked in. She noted that his hut looked remarkably different from the khal's; it was much more…_masculine_. Ino smiled to herself, no doubt the khaleesi had redecorated their hut.

"The khaleesi told me you were sleeping here tonight," Rakharo explained slowly in common tongue, jarring the witch out of her thoughts. She looked to him, surprised. "No, I do not speak much common tongue. But I am learning."

Ino deflated; it was silly of her to believe this night wasn't going to be awkward, "oh, well thank you for the tent."

Rakharo understood everything except for 'thank you', but he got the idea and smiled briefly at her before scooting over to one half of the bed. Ino stared at the open space before meeting the blood rider's expectant gaze. Did this technically make her impure? Could she no longer be a god's wife after tonight?

"What are you?" Rakharo asked bluntly, seeing that she was hesitant to get in to bed, even though he gave her more than _half_ of it. Ino rolled her shoulders back and stood proudly in her ragged dress.

"I am Ino, I am a god's wife."

Rakharo nodded in understanding and tried to look her up and down without frightening her. She was pretty; tall, very lean with prominent cheek bones, dark brown eyes and black hair. It was interesting how her features clashed with her ivory skin. Ino crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It is late, you must go to bed. We get up early tomorrow," Rakharo explained non-confrontationally. Stifling a yawn, Ino hesitantly moved to the low bed and curled up in a protective ball. She could hear the blood rider laugh as he too got into bed and fell asleep on the soft furs.

* * *

><p>By the time Ino had woken up, Rakharo was gone. Rising quickly, she combed through her hair with her fingers and used the water in the basin near the bed to wash her face.<p>

"Come," Rakharo requested as he popped into the tent, startling Ino and causing her to jump. He laughed.

Outside, she winced at the brightness of early morning compared to the hut's darkness. Once her eyes adjusted, Ino saw a small, buckskin mare standing calmly. Rakharo turned to look back at Ino as he patted the horse lovingly, "the khaleesi says you may ride, here is your horse."

Ino would have been flattered, the mare was pretty and someone obviously took the time to brush her golden coat until it gleamed- if she wasn't terrified of horses, "I cannot ride."

The blood rider stopped patting the mare and gave her a shocked expression, "you are hurt?"

"No, I do not know how to ride," Ino explained lamely. Not bothering to say that the reason she _didn't _know how was because of her fear of the large animals. Rakharo stared at her for a minute, as if he was waiting for her to laugh and say it was a joke. But when the mare stepped forward to smell Ino, and she jumped backwards, he knew that she was afraid.

The blood rider handed Ino the reins, "this is Eos. She will walk with you today," he explained, the mare sniffing Ino cautiously. She cringed but accepted the reins.

"Okay," Ino squeaked, patting Eos lightly on the nose, Rakharo smiled.

"She will not hurt you," he assured her, giving the mare one last pat, Rakharo walked off. Ino and Eos walked to where the Lhazareen women were camped; as she walked through the camp, Ino found it oddly comforting to see children playing, dogs running and people doing mundane tasks. It was so strange to think about, but the feared Dothraki were people too, just with different values. It seemed as if the Lhazareen women had all begun to try and fit in with Dothraki culture, wearing different clothing and hairstyles. Ino was thrilled to see some of the Dothraki women sitting and showing them how to do things outside of the huts.

"The blood has not yet dried on the dirt and you parade past us with a gift from your new master?"

She stopped, startling Eos and giving the mare a reassuring touch on the side. Mirri Maz Duur sat tied to a pole, her face bloody and her clothing torn. She glared up at Ino.

"I have no master. It was a gift for saving the great rider's life. Believe it or not, I don't think you would have gotten one if our places were reversed," she spat at the older woman.

"If the roles were reversed, I would have avenged our dead, the women who were raped and the men taken as slaves. I would have done the Great Shepherd's will," Mirri retorted angrily. Ino shook her head in disbelief.

"Wasn't it _you_ who taught me that the Great Shepherd loves everyone equally? No matter where they are from, or _what_ they have done? Wasn't it _you_ who taught me that a healer's only joy should be giving life back to those who are losing it? Or has the black magic clouded your mind so completely that you cannot remember your own teachings?" Ino asked hatefully. Mirri lapsed into silence and Ino led the mare away.

"Run, Ino. Dothraki whore! Do you see what they do to us? The destroy our families, our lives and then they give gifts! They are trying to turn us away from the Great Shepherd and into their pagan, barbarian slaves!" Mirri shouted so all the Lhazareen women could hear. A few women walked up to her.

"What can we do?" One woman asked. The witch smiled.

"We must call upon the deep magic."

* * *

><p>The hoard began its journey to the mountain village of Silt early that morning.<p>

"You wanted me?" Ser Jorah asked as he rode up beside Drogo. The khal turned to find Daenerys, seeing her farther back laughing with some women.

"Explain to me a marriage ceremony in the Westeros," Drogo told him, keeping his eyes forward on the dirt path and his face a mask of indifference. The knight was thrown off by the question coming from the most feared man in Essos.

"Well khal, they are much like they are here. You have a ceremony where the actual marriage takes place- called a "ring ceremony" where a priest blessed the bride and groom. Then a party is thrown for the couple; this includes a feast, dancing, gift giving, and entertainment," Jorah explained, hoping he did an adequate job. Drogo nodded thoughtfully but said nothing. The only sound was the rhythmic pounding of hooves and the distant buzz of voices from the khalasar.

"Why is it called a 'ring ceremony'?" He asked after a moment's pause, still not divulging any emotion.

"Because the groom gives the bride a ring that she wears as a symbol of their unity. She will wear the ring whenever she goes out, to show that she is taken," Jorah told him, stifling his urge to ask the khal why he wanted to know.

"A specific ring?" Drogo asked, still staring straight ahead, Jorah smiled slightly.

"No khal, whatever ring the groom wants."

* * *

><p>"Is there something I can help you with, Khal Drogo?" One blood rider, Tawak asked; seeing his leader sitting on the dirt floor in the hut where the gold, silver and jewels were kept. He noticed a large box sitting in front of the khal.<p>

"No. Go enjoy the feast," Drogo told him with a half smile. The blood rider nodded and exited.

Drogo opened the chest which held all the jewelry the khalasar owned. Most of it was solid gold; large, heavy pieces meant more for trading than for wearing. Throwing all of the necklaces, chains, headpieces and bracelets out of it and on to the floor, the khal began to pick out each of the rings that were covering the bottom of the box. To Drogo's dismay, most were like the other pieces of jewelry; huge and heavy. After going through over 50 rings, he finally managed to see the velvet lined bottom of the chest; one tiny ring caught his attention. Holding it up in the firelight, the khal first saw the clear, round ruby in the center; but quickly noticed the band. In the gold, a dragon was carved, going all around it; his head near the stone to give the impression of breathing fire. The little dragon had a tiny pink stone for an eye and Drogo put the ring on his pinky finger; it was snug, almost not going all the way down and he immediately knew it would fit Daenerys perfectly. Keeping the ring on his finger for safe keeping, he put all the jewelry back and exited the hut into the darkness to find the khaleesi.

* * *

><p>"Khaleesi, what's wrong?" Doreah asked, panicking as she ran into Daenerys' hut after hearing a scream.<p>

"Sorry, Doreah. I have had this horrible back ache all day and now I wake up with stomach pains," Daenerys explained, holding her bulging stomach lovingly. The servant looked at her mistress, she was pale with dark circles under her normally radiant eyes.

Doreah sighed, sitting on the fur bed with the khaleesi. "There is a hot spring nearby, perhaps a nice hot bath would calm little Rhaego into letting you sleep."

Daenerys smiled at the thought of a hot spring, she had not seen one since she left the Westeros 10 years ago, "come, show it to me."

Doreah smiled and led the khaleesi out and into the night.

* * *

><p>Once Doreah had left and Daenerys was alone in the rocky clearing, she took off her robe and slipped into the warm water. Closing her eyes, the khaleesi sighed and tried to relax as a wave of nausea passed over her; the Dothraki camp was surrounding the pool, and she could hear the occasional laughter of a blood rider sitting around the campfire.<p>

"What if you were a girl, little Rhaego?" Daenerys mused, talking to her stomach, "what would your father say?"

That caused her to stop, _what would Drogo do if Rhaego was really Rhaea? _Daenerys' brow furrowed. _He would love her the same, wouldn't he? _The khaleesi wasn't sure of the answer, Drogo seemed to love her; but what if he blamed her for it? Daenerys shook her head clear of such foolish thoughts. No matter if their baby was Rhaego or Rhaea, Drogo would love whoever they created.

Daenerys was so deep in her upsetting thoughts, that she didn't notice someone else get into the spring with her.

"Doreah tells me you don't feel well."

The khaleesi jumped in fright and turned to face the deep voice, smiling at the welcomed sight. Drogo stood in the chest high water; his long hair plastered away from his face, floating freely in the water and the kohl from his eyes running down his cheeks. He grinned impishly at her and waded closer, immediately Daenerys knew he was up to something.

"She speaks the truth, my sun-and-stars. I have felt very sick all day," she admitted sadly. The water felt good on her cramps and back ache, but the nausea hadn't passed.

"And how about now?" Drogo pressed, giving her a peck on the lips. Daenerys sighed smiling, he was definitely up to something.

"A little nauseous, but I would feel infinitely better if you would tell me what you are up to," the khaleesi replied jokingly, wiping the smudge marks from his face.

Drogo paused for a moment, as if he suddenly became nervous. "It has been almost a year since we married and Jorah told me that in the Westeros, the groom gives the bride a ring to wear. After going through all of the treasure, I found this ring and I thought you would like it."

Drogo handed her the ring and Daenerys smiled happily, almost forgetting how sick she felt. As she admired the ring, she realized what she was looking at.

"This was my mother's wedding ring! My father told me he would give it to me once I married! Viserys must have used it in the dowry," the khaleesi explained, amazed that Drogo had accidentally found something so important to her. She slipped it onto her ring finger and turned her hand to show it to him; the khal smiled warmly.

"I will never take it off. My sun-and-stars, where would I be now without you?" Daenerys asked rhetorically, grabbing Drogo around the neck and kissing him.

The sentiment was short lived as a horrible dizzy spell came over her. Groaning, the khaleesi rested her heavy head on his shoulder. Leaning his head on hers, Drogo massaged the back of Daenerys' neck.

"Come little moon, let's go to bed," he told her after a few minutes. The breathing he felt on his neck was slow and even. She mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled his shoulder.

Drogo laughed quietly, "you need rest."

Daenerys begrudgingly sat up straight and he got out of the water. As Drogo walked to go get his pants, the khaleesi stared admiringly at his backside. He walked like a wildcat, a fluid gait that showed the rippling muscles of his legs; his thick long hair covering up his entire back. Daenerys couldn't help but frown when he came back to her fully dressed. Drogo held her robe, giving her an expectant look until she finally got out of the warm water. The air felt freezing on her exposed skin.

Putting her clothes on quickly caused Daenerys' nausea to return full force; her surroundings had begun to spin as well. She put her hand on Drogo's arm to steady herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to walk all the way back to camp, which seemed miles away now. As if he read her thoughts, the khal gently scooped her up; Daenerys sighed sleepily. Wrapping her arms around Drogo's neck, she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he walked them back to the khalasar.

* * *

><p>Ino hardly noticed how late it was. Sitting around the fire with the Lhazareen and Dothraki women she had been surprised to hear some of the Dothraki women speaking the common tongue. Many of them had been adopted from other tribes that were raided and each had an interesting story to tell.<p>

One girl, Vandana, from a tribe near the free cities had been explaining the Dothraki language to Ino, excited to teach the maegi who had saved the khal's life. The talking and laughing suddenly ceased and Vandana nudged her until she turned to look back at what everyone was staring at. Rakharo stood on the outskirts of the mini camp they had created, the buckskin mare next to him. Ino rose from her seat by the fire, giving the other women a reassuring smile before walking over to meet him.

Ignoring the girl's stares, she approached Rakharo with a smile, "I can stay in one of their tents tonight, you can sleep in peace."

The blood rider laughed quietly, "I think it is time you learn to ride," he told her; Ino blanched at the thought, looking at Eos. Walking with the mare was one thing, she was actually nice to walk beside; but riding was a whole new thing.

"I swear on the Mother of the Mountains, no harm will come to you," Rakharo swore in all seriousness, although he couldn't contain his grin by the end of his sentence. Ino rolled her eyes and followed the blood rider away from camp.

**A/N: I think Rhaego is coming next chapter! This story is gonna be fuckin intense. The whole thing came to me as I walked home yesterday lol**

**I'm working on another story too… so if you want an update, you gotta review :D**


	3. The Stallion Who Will Mount the World

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! With horses and cheerleading running my life its really hard to find the time! Who saw Conan the Barbarian? God Jason Momoa is DELICIOUS!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Stallion Who Will Mount the World**

"What is the matter khaleesi?" Irri asked, riding up next to Daenerys' silver filly. She had noticed her mistress cringing in pain throughout the ride that day.

Daenerys gave her a weak smile and grabbed her stomach with one hand, "Rhaego is very lively today."

"Well it is almost time for him to see the world, khaleesi," Doreah said calmly, smiling at the beautiful khaleesi. Daenerys nodded, she had never had pains like these before. And they hadn't gone away from her dip in the hot spring, "did you ask the maegi?"

The khaleesi looked around the large hoard for Ino and spotted her with the rest of the Lhazareen women, she was riding a buckskin mare who's coat gleamed in the afternoon sun. Rakharo, who usually rode up next to Drogo was suspiciously far behind, stealing glances at her. Daenerys smiled, despite her pain, at the odd couple.

"No, would you go fetch her for me?" She asked Doreah, who immediately turned her horse and headed to find her. For how calm Daenerys was trying to be, she had a feeling that Rhaego was coming; and she was afraid.

* * *

><p>"Maegi! The khaleesi needs your assistance," Doreah explained once she reached the Lhazareen women. Ino nodded, surveying their surroundings; a warm, sunny day with a cool breeze. It was a good omen from the Great Shepherd.<p>

"Rhaego." Was all the witch said. Doreah gave her an understanding look.

"How wonderful," Mirri Maz Dur exclaimed happily, looking up at the two women. Ino shot her a dark glance.

"Don't you dare hurt Rhaego. Or I swear on the Great Shepherd, I will make you wish you never taught me the arts of magic."

Mirri gave her an innocent look, "I wouldn't dream of hurting the _khalakka_."

One last glare and Ino and Doreah left to go back to the khaleesi.

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the problem khaleesi?" Ino asked sweetly as she rode up to her. The khaleesi <em>did<em> notice Rakharo next to her.

"I am having horrible pains, they won't go away, I had them all night," Daenerys explained. Ino got a stupid grin and turned to Rakharo.

"I think you will have to go tell the great rider we must make camp here." Irri, Doreah and Daenerys all made faces expressing their shock and excitement. Rakharo kicked his horse and galloped along the dirt path to the front of the hoard to find Khal Drogo.

* * *

><p>Daenerys could hear Drogo barking out orders as the camp was being set up. Blood riders worked at a pace faster than she had ever seen. Probably because Drogo sounded <em>on edge<em>. But he had made sure the khaleesi's hut was set up first and as quickly as possible. Now, as her cramping came in waves every few minutes, she was beginning to get scared. Daenerys looked up at the twilight sky and took a deep breath, asking the Mother of the Mountains for courage.

"Khaleesi?" Doreah intruded into her silent prayer, "your hut is ready, and Ino is already there waiting for you."

Irri and Doreah were going to help Daenerys down from the filly, but thought better of it, if the horse took one step or something went wrong, she could fall. Irri was about to call for Rakharo when Khal Drogo appeared.

Neither women had seen him very much, and it was rare for them to see him with the khaleesi (although Rakharo claimed to have seen them together quite a bit). So both girls watched in fascination when he came and plucked Daenerys up off the filly with the utmost care, carrying her into the hut as if she were a tiny bird.

* * *

><p>"I need a bowl of water and a rag," Ino said to no one in particular. Irri ran to go get them. Doreah stood, continuing to watch the strange scene in front of her. While she and Irri had gone to go get more blankets, Daenerys and Drogo had gotten her changed into her loose nightgown and tied her hair up in a bun. Doreah wished she had been in the hut to watch the odd scene unfold. Now he sat next to the bed, holding the khaleesi's hand; the servant couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Doreah, I will call you if you are needed. But she is so far along, that this shouldn't take long," Ino explained to her. Doreah was mildly peeved that she wasn't allowed to stay and help, but left the hut. Irri was told the same thing once she returned with the water.

* * *

><p>Ino kept waiting for the khal to leave along with the servants. Men <em>never<em> were there when the baby was born. It was just never done; and surely the great rider knew that as well as her. But as the night went on, he sat quietly next to the bed; allowing Daenerys to crush his hand every time she pushed. The one time it seemed like the khaleesi was exhausted and going to give up, he whispered something to her in Dothraki; stroking her forehead and Daenerys went back to pushing.

Even though she had delivered dozens of babies though out her life, handing a bundled up little Rhaego to the khaleesi was the most memorable. Maybe because both parents had been there the entire time; and now as they gazed on their son it seemed as if they both put if as much effort as they could. Ino checked Daenerys once over to make sure she was healthy before paying her congratulations and leaving the hut.

* * *

><p>Half of Daenerys wanted to curl up and fall asleep, to sleep off the pain. The other half was wide awake, enthralled by this thing they had created. This <em>Rhaego<em>; who after eating his first meal had quickly fallen asleep. He looked just like his father. He already had a thick mop of dark brown hair on his bronze head; but his eyes were a deep blue. A condition Ino had promised would change in a few months.

"I hope he has eyes like yours, little moon of my life," Drogo commented after a long while of staring at Rhaego. He sat on the bed next to her, kissing the top of her head. Daenerys yawned and leaned back on him. Before she got too comfortable, she willed herself to get up and put Rhaego in his little bed of furs. Irri, Doreah and Ino had made it so deep in the center, he wouldn't be able to get out by himself and Daenerys wouldn't have to worry about him falling out. Kissing her son on the cheek, the khaleesi padded back over to the bed and curled up beside Drogo in a way she hadn't been able to do for months now. In the darkness of the hut, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are the rumors true?" Qotho asked Rakharo, trying to seem indifferent about the situation. Rakharo's eyes narrowed, but he went back to surveying the early morning preparations for the attack.<p>

"Yes, Qotho. Rhaego and the khaleesi are both healthy, why the sudden interest?" Rakharo asked, veiling his dislike of the other blood rider. Qotho laughed.

"Well so I can be sure to congratulate the khal! Now there is no disputing his reign," Qotho replied, too happily for Rakharo's liking.

"Was there ever a dispute? I don't remember a long line of blood riders trying to overthrow him," Rakharo said bitterly. Before Qotho had a chance to respond, Rakharo saw Ino a few yards away carrying Rhaego. He turned his chestnut and trotted toward them.

"Wow," Rakharo said. Looking at the giggling little bundle in the maegi's arms, he was at a loss for words.

"He will look just like the khal. I am bringing him back from the wet nurse, the khaleesi is still asleep it seems," Ino explained, watching Rhaego settle down and fall back asleep.

"With good reason! He is beautiful, no wonder the khal is in an odd mood this morning. He has been blessed by the Mother of the Mountains," Rakharo admitted, thinking about his run in with Khal Drogo that morning.

_Where was it? How could he have lost his bow? It was right in his hut! How was he going to lead a hunting party without a bow? He was going to have to tell the khal that he couldn't go. Rakharo wasn't looking forward to that._

"_Khal Drogo? I am not able to go on the hunt this morning," Rakharo cringed, waiting to feel the khal's wrath. Drogo didn't even turn around from saddling the horse._

"_Make sure someone else goes then."_

_Rakharo stopped mid-cringe. _What did Khal Drogo just say? _He hadn't sounded angry or _anything_! The blood rider scooted away before the khal changed his mind._

"Hahaha yes well, I'm pleased that his hand isn't broken! She almost crushed mine for the brief moment I let her have it," Ino joked. Rakharo looked at her in disbelief. Khal Drogo had been there? The whole time? But deep down, he understood why; Rakharo knew how close they were.

"It seems right that he should have been there," he stated thoughtfully. Rhaego began to squirm and cry at that moment.

"I must go. I think someone needs a nap!" Ino laughed, letting him grab her finger as she walked away.

"Can I see you when we return?" Rakharo called after her. Ino smiled brightly and turned around to face him.

"Just be sure to wipe off the blood!" She yelled back, walking into the khaleesi's hut.

* * *

><p>Daenerys sat in a steaming hot bath, Doreah and Irri scrubbing industriously on her skin and hair. The water began to alleviate some of her pains. She was happy to see her old lithe form returning so quickly, she had seen what motherhood could do on a woman's body.<p>

"Khaleesi! It is good to see you up! How are you feeling?" Ino asked kindly, walking in and holding Rhaego before Daenerys. The khaleesi smiled and held her arms out. Rhaego squirmed and Ino relinquished him to her.

"My little Rhaego!" Daenerys exclaimed, causing him to smile and giggle in the water, "the water is helping, but I still am in pain. I hope he was no trouble for you?"

"No khaleesi, Rhaego behaved very well. I can make you a tea to dull the pain if you wish," Ino told her, fixing the blankets of Rhaego's temporary crib.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," Daenerys said, handing Rhaego to Doreah as Irri helped her out of the tub and into her robe. She sat on the bed and Doreah handed Rhaego back to her.

"The blood riders go to Silt today?" Irri asked for conformation as she began to give the khaleesi a pedicure. Doreah nodded. Daenerys had completely forgotten.

"When do they leave?" The khaleesi asked, panicking. Rhaego was wide awake, and held one of her fingers tightly.

"They have been preparing for a hour or so, it shouldn't be long now," Ino supplied as she brought Daenerys the tea, holding Rhaego.

"Doreah, braid my hair, Irri, find some of my old clothes," she commanded. Both girls jumped into action, making the khaleesi look as pretty as possible for her and Rhaego's first appearance.

* * *

><p>They had a few more minutes before the blood riders were going to gather, and Qotho decided to make the most of them.<p>

"Maegi!" He spat, walking up to Mirri Maz Dur's spot on the ground. She eyed him with contempt.

"Girl! Come here and tell her what I am saying," he ordered to Vandana, who was sitting by the fire. She obediently got up and walked to them.

"The khal's son was born last night, a healthy boy," Qotho told her. Mirri looked up at him mildly amused. He wanted power, and he wanted her to give it to him.

"I congratulate the happy couple," she said sweetly. He slapped her across the face and her fake smile faded.

"Use your magic. A khal without an heir is no khal," the blood rider demanded. Vandana gasped. Mirri grinned, she had an idea.

"The maegi is protecting the khalakka, I cannot touch him, why don't you kill the great rider yourself and claim the khalasar?" The maegi asked bitterly. He was going to play into her hand.

"No one can beat Khal Drogo, stupid woman. And the ko would kill me if they thought I killed him unfairly," Qotho explained angrily, he was happy no one was around to hear them.

"I see. And you say the khal must have an heir? What if he only had _one_?" Mirri asked leadingly. Qotho smirked.

"Then he would take a new khaleesi," the blood rider answered slowly, realizing the gravity of that situation. The maegi looked at him and nodded.

"And what if, for some reason he _refused _to take a new wife?" Mirri asked. Qotho could not believe this woman! Not only would he take over, he would be able to force Drogo to choose between the khalasar and the khaleesi.

"He would be banished, or killed…you can do this?" Qotho asked disbelievingly.

"For a price." Mirri replied smugly. This was going perfectly.

"Anything, just do it. You get revenge and my protection; no one will touch you. And I get my khalasar," Qotho said convincingly. He could see the blood riders beginning to gather in the center of camp.

"It will be done," Mirri promised. _Stupid boy._

* * *

><p>As always, everyone gathered in the heart of camp to bid the warriors farewell. Women, children, elders and warriors all together in a huge ceremony. Standing near his bay stallion, Drogo stared at the khaleesi's hut.<p>

"_Fonas chek zhey Khal Drogo,_" a feminine voice made Drogo look down. Asavva, the late Khal Bharbo's khaleesi stood next to him. She was not his mother, but his father's second wife. His mother had died when Drogo was very young, and Asavva had raised him like he was her own. She kissed his arakh and smiled. Drogo put his forehead to hers before she went back to the Dosh Khaleen. At that point, a hush had fallen over the crowd, the khaleesi had finally emerged from her hut. Back to wearing her old clothes, she held Rhaego close and walked up to Drogo, trying to contain her grin. He smiled at her.

"Behold! The little moon of my life has given me a son. Rhaego! The stallion who will mount the world! Who's throne we fight to return to him!" Drogo told everyone, holding Rhaego safely in the crook of his arm. Daenerys watched as the horde burst into roars of excitement. Daenerys watched as Rhaego stared up at Drogo, not making a sound. As if he couldn't decide whether to cry or grab at his beard. The khal handed Rhaego back to Daenerys carefully; grabbing her around her waist and kissing her.

"_Afichak vojjor samva khalasar, anni zhey shekh ma shierak. _Bring their broken gods back to the khalasar, my sun-and-stars," the khaleesi whispered once they broke apart. Drogo nodded, giving her a lopsided grin as he mounted the stallion; leading the blood riders away.

**A/N: So…REVIEW! Tell me what you want: lemony goodness, fluff, blood and gore, magic, Jason Momoa without a shirt on…teehee. **

*****I need to have 40 reviews before I post the next chapter(s) because it is 2 parts and is the most excitingly climactic thing to happen so far!**

**Ill tell you what its called: Chapter 4 The Death of Khal Drogo (part 1)**


	4. The Death of Khal Drogo part 1

**A/N: So this chapter is 2 parts because it is super long. Sorry there was no Jorah last chapter…I forget he exists sometimes.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Death of **_**Khal**_** Drogo (part 1)**

Daenerys sat in her hut, Rhaego squiggling in her arms. She was happy her son was awake, it gave her something to do…other than worry about Drogo.

"Khaleesi, the great rider is fine," Ino commented, walking into the hut with a knowing expression. Daenerys' head popped up to look at her.

"I know, that is what Doreah says. But didn't all khaleesies think that? And how many of the Dosh Khaleen can say their husband died peacefully in their arms?" She replied shortly. Drogo could be immortal and she would still worry about him.

Ino smiled, sitting on the bed and looking toward the squirming khalakka, "well look at this, khaleesi. He has your eyes."

Daenerys gazed at Rhaego, his dark blue eyes had begun to lighten to a violet, "it is the blood of the dragon."

"I have never seen a child's eyes change so quickly, he is truly a gift from the gods," Ino confessed, allowing the khalakka to grab at her finger. Daenerys smiled, pushing her dark thoughts to the back of her mind. _Her sun-and-stars would return to her, he always did._

* * *

><p>Mirri Maz Dur knew she had to work quickly and quietly. There were only a few Lhazareen women who would help her, the rest had turned their backs on the Great Shepherd. But that was enough, the women would be able to get the things she needed to make the spell work. It had to work just long enough to keep all of the warriors on Qotho's side until he could force the great rider to come to a decision. Afterward, the maegi could care less about what happened to him. The opposite went for the khaleesi; her spell would work for <em>eternity <em>if Daenerys lived that long.

"I brought you the herbs you requested, priestess," a young woman said timidly, dropping them at her feet, "but is this the right thing to do?"

Mirri looked toward the girl, she was young, and naïve, "the Great Shepherd wants us to avenge our people, my child."

"So if he chooses the hoard?" The girl pressed, sitting down on the grass and beginning to sort the herbs. Mirri started to help her, they had limited time.

"The _khaleesi _and her knight will be forced to leave the hoard. She will suffer and so will the khal," the maegi explained ruefully.

"And if he chooses the khaleesi?"

Mirri smiled sardonically, "the whole horde will suffer." The girl nodded in understanding and lapsed into silence as the witch began to chant to the Great Shepherd.

Another woman came and lit candles around the pole Mirri was tied to; all of the women nearby gazing at their protector, feeling powerful for the first time since they had been captured.

"I take the power in my hands; from air and fire, water and land. Power of the Great Shepherd and divinity; moves ands pulsates, the energy in me. I build, I birth, I bring form. I raise with might and energy storm. I shape I build the ultimate power. From me blooms a perfect flower: of strength, of bravery, I reign.…"

* * *

><p>The blood riders began their journey back to the camp as the sun was setting. They had been successful, Drogo knew they would be; but they had lost more men than he would have liked. He turned his attentions toward home; Daenerys was probably worried about him by now. The khal stifled a smile, she was the only person in the whole of Essos who worried about his safety.<p>

"How does it feel to command the largest horde in Essos?" Rakharo asked, riding up beside Drogo in the semi-darkness. The khal turned to him, Drogo had grown up with Rakharo and considered him one of his closest advisors.

"I do not know," the khal replied honestly. It all seemed surreal. Rakharo laughed quietly.

"Ai Khal Drogo, how does it feel to be a _father_?" Rakharo asked, knowing that no one else would, and that Drogo needed to be able to tell someone. The khal was silent, and simply turned to the blood rider; giving him a proud smile. A kind of smile Rakharo had not seen on Drogo since they were boys. He nodded knowingly.

* * *

><p>Daenerys officially began freaking out once it got dark. It <em>never<em> took this long to raid a village. Rhaego had been bathed, fed and now was sleeping soundly in his crib. There was nothing the khaleesi could do but wait. Hundreds of scenarios ran through her head, ranging from sensible to simply insane; Daenerys walked around the hut, blowing out the lights before crawling into bed.

She would doze for a few minutes and then become wide awake, looking beside her to see if Drogo was there. He was not.

Daenerys was woken up by the slight sound of door flaps opening and closing. Startled, she sat up as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness; the khaleesi's fear turning to Rhaego, who seemed miles away at the moment. As Daenerys sat perfectly still, she could hear the comforting sound of tiny bells jingling and she jumped out of bed, flinging her arms around Drogo. He laughed, hugging her tightly.

"I was so scared for you, my sun-and-stars, I thought something horrible had happened," Daenerys explained sadly, feeling a rush of relief. Drogo cupped her face, making an odd expression somewhere between deep thought and confusion.

"Thank you, little moon of my life." The khaleesi didn't understand what he had meant until she thought about it. Thank you for caring enough to be scared? But thinking back, Daenerys realized he had very few people who cared for him as a _person_ and not only as a khal. She smiled, pulling him to her for a kiss before she fetched the wash basin and rag from the bedside table. Lighting a few candles, she realized Drogo's war paint was smudged over his chest along with splatters of blood. Sitting him down on the bed, the khaleesi worked on cleaning his chest while he pulled the golden pieces from his hair and deftly brushed through it.

Daenerys yawned, exhausted and slipped under the covers after putting the basin back on the table. She laid facing Drogo, who's peaceful expression she could barely make out in the darkness, curling up right under his chin. The khal wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his head on hers, quickly falling asleep. Daenerys drifted to sleep, listening to his even breathing and steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The blood riders sat outside around the fire pit, all of them drunk with victory. They had amassed 400 new slaves, growing their horde to the largest ever known. Qotho came to the fire, looking horrified and the blood riders gave him immediate attention.<p>

"The maegi! She has cast a spell!" He exclaimed in mock terror. The warriors froze, their inner fear of witchcraft showing through.

"How? Where is she now?" Khomoa, one of Drogo's longtime friends asked suspiciously. He gazed at the blood riders, they were petrified. Nobody doubted his word? Nobody was going to ask how he knew this? Something wasn't right.

"I have killed the lamb whore! After what she has done to the khal and the khalakka, she deserved no less," Qotho explained bravely. There was a murmur of approval in the crowd.

"What has she done?" Tawak asked, casting a sidelong glance at Khomoa. He did not understand this reaction the blood riders had. Maegies were to be feared, but not to this extent!

"She has doomed the Stallion Who Will Mount the World to die young! And she has rendered the khaleesi…_barren_," Qotho told everyone sadly, although Drogo's ko could see the bitter satisfaction in his face. Tawak looked toward Khomoa who caught eyes with Rathe and Rakharo as well. Something was horribly _wrong _with this.

"I am going to find the other maegi. I will force her to tell me if this is truly possible," Rakharo told Khomoa, the older man nodded quickly and Rakharo slipped into the darkness to go find Ino.

"What can we do about it? Khal Drogo is very fond of the khaleesi," one young blood rider asked timidly. Qotho barred his teeth in a smile.

"Khal Drogo is no doubt the best warrior-king to ever grace the Dothraki," Qotho began, his words met by a cheer from the crowd, "he has always done what is best for us. He knows a khalasar needs heirs to determine who rules it. One doomed heir is not enough."

Tawak, Rathe and Khomoa turned to each other as Qotho's speech went seamlessly from praising Khal Drogo to undermining his authority. The ko almost understood the fear of the maegi, but most of these men had sworn their allegiance to Daenerys as well as Drogo, they couldn't turn their back on her so quickly- could they?

"If Khal Drogo cares for the horde as much as he seems to, then he will do what is right by us. He will marry a new khaleesi. If he does not…the khalasar should not be led by a khal who cares more for his foreign whore than the health of the horde." Qotho's words were met with a cheer. Khomoa silently willed Rakharo to come back with news, _the maegi said she could reverse the spell! Everything is fine! _But he never showed up.

All around him, the blood riders angrily demanded that Drogo make a choice; a rage that seemed to come out of nowhere had taken over the warriors who all were proclaiming Qotho should be the khal if Drogo were to refuse.

"Blood of my blood, give the great rider a while to think, he will come to the right decision," Qotho tried to appease them, looking at the shocked ko smugly. They retreated to find the khal.

* * *

><p>Rakharo couldn't find Ino anywhere, no one in the Lhazareen women's camp had seen her, and the khalkhaleesi's hut was dark and soundless. She was nowhere. Panicking, he retreated to his own hut. There he found her.

"I wanted to tell you, today I felt strange things going on. I think Mirri Maz Dur was tapping into black magic. And I also wanted to see if you were okay, I know the khaleesi was a wreck when the blood riders didn't return as quickly as she thought they should," Ino explained, trying to slip the end part in quickly without him noticing. Rakharo smirked, despite the circumstances, that statement had made him very happy.

"Qotho has told the blood riders the maegi cast a spell on Daenerys and Rhaego. To make her barren and to kill him," Rakharo told her intensely. Ino looked horribly saddened by the news which made the blood rider's heart plummet.

"She cannot touch the khalakka; he is under my protection. Qotho made that part up. But she _can_ cause the khaleesi to be infertile," Ino explained forcefully, she was damned if she let that witch hurt Rhaego.

"Can you fix the spell?" He asked hopefully. Ino thought for a moment before turning back to him.

"I can try, but there is so much anger in her heart for the khaleesi, it was probably a spell that was not meant to be broken," Ino said gently. She hated Mirri Maz Dur.

Rakharo sighed in defeat, but tried to sound optimistic "so the khalakka could live?"

Ino smiled, "he could live to be 101. But what did the warriors say when he told them the news? Surely they would not turn on the great rider?"

"That's the strange part! All of the blood riders, save the khal's ko, agreed that either Khal Drogo must take a new khaleesi or must leave the horde!" Rakharo exclaimed. Why did the horde that was _known_ for its loyalty, suddenly decide to not trust the khal's judgement?

"Part of the spell. Unfortunately, Mirri Maz Dur is no fool. She knew the riders wouldn't willingly follow Qotho, she must have enchanted them," the maegi mused, running her fingers through her long, black hair.

"Well can you _un_enchant them?" Rakharo pressed. Ino rolled her eyes. She wasn't a magician! She was simply a maegi.

"Magic doesn't work that way. _Plus,_ she is much more powerful than I am and could override any spells I tried to cast," Ino explained to him, "has someone told the khal/khaleesi?"

"She is dead," Rakharo replied. Ino shook her head sadly.

"No, Rakharo. She is very much alive."

* * *

><p>"Khal Drogo!" Khomoa called from outside the dark hut. Rathe, Tawak and Khomoa waited for a response. There were sounds of rustling and Drogo appeared in the doorway.<p>

"Blood of my blood, there has been a mutiny," Khomoa explained tensely. Drogo's eyes narrowed and the ko didn't understand why Qotho would want to cross Khal Drogo _on purpose_.

"Qotho," the khal hissed. The blood riders nodded.

"He has said the maegi cast a spell on Rhaego and the khaleesi. The horde wants you to take a new khaleesi, or step down," Tawak explained sadly, Daenerys appearing next to Drogo from the dark hut.

"He says the maegi's spell will kill the khalakka and render the khaleesi…barren," Rathe finished sadly. Daenerys froze in disbelief.

"What proof does Qotho have?" Drogo pressed, not divulging any emotion. The khaleesi retreated to the hut to go calm the crying Rhaego.

"He does not need it. He has the _whole_ horde behind him," Khomoa explained bluntly. The sooner the khal realized the gravity of the situation, the sooner they could act. Drogo sighed in defeat. The ko looked to him, waiting for an order.

"Go find the maegi and the Andal. Two of you go pack all of the khaleesi's dowry onto horses," he commanded. The blood riders scattered off into the night.

* * *

><p>Daenerys heart broke as she listened to Drogo's command. <em>He was sending her away. <em>She cradled Rhaego, rocking him back and forth; who she was soothing, the khaleesi didn't know. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did everything horrible have to happen in her life? And now, the gods were going to take away both people she loved. Drogo had not come back into the hut, simply walking out in silence. How could he just abandon her? But then she thought about it. She knew him too well. Drogo was a king, and the horde was always put first in his life; why should one arranged marriage and a doomed son change that? The khaleesi chocked back a sob, not wanting to awaken Rhaego. She understood why.

It hurt more than anything Daenerys had ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Drogo stood staring out at the plains, trying to come to a decision. <em>Could he really leave the horde? <em>That was impossible. _Could he leave Daenerys and Rhaego? _He sighed. No, he could not force her to leave. Drogo knew she had no family, no connections. She would end up in a pleasure house in the free cities- scared and alone. And she would have to deal with Rhaego's death by herself. _Could he live with himself…knowing she was out there, knowing his son was out there? _No. The khal was sure of that. There wouldn't be a moment that he didn't worry about her, _miss_ her and regret his choice.

Drogo knew what must be done.

* * *

><p>Tawak and Jorah searched endlessly for the maegi throughout the camp.<p>

"Qotho's hut?" Tawak suggested to the knight. Jorah nodded, following him.

Mirri Maz Dur was nowhere to be found in the blood rider's hut, but after lighting a few candles, they found a young woman; bound and gagged. Tawak freed her and she smiled a thanks.

"Why are you here?" Jorah asked her kindly, looking at her bruised face.

"Qotho had me translate his orders to the maegi, he brought me here after…he thought I would tell someone," the girl explained, rubbing her wrists tenderly.

"Translate what woman?" Tawak asked, stepping closer to her.

"He asked her to curse the khaleesi, so that the khal would have to choose between her and the horde," she told him sadly. Tawak and Jorah exchanged looks.

"Come, we must go find the khal," Jorah said firmly, helping her to stand. Tawak grabbed her arm, helping her out of the hut.

* * *

><p>Drogo returned to the hut, finding Rhaego asleep in his crib and the khaleesi on the floor surrounded by her clothes and trunk. She glared at him, barely masking her sadness. He was speechless.<p>

Daenerys wiped the wetness from her face, "I thought I would save the servants the trouble and pack myself." She vainly continued to throw clothes into the trunk, but couldn't keep going. A fresh wave of tears came to her eyes and she had to fight the urge to continue crying.

In a few purposeful strides Drogo was next to her, grabbing her in a fiercely protective hug. He could feel her swatting at him with her free hand.

"I hate you!" Daenerys whispered, not wanting to wake Rhaego. The khal let her go, shocked.

"If the maegi would have worked her magic on me, would you have left me?" Drogo asked pointedly. Daenerys looked up at him, her face blank, as if she was trying to understand what he had just said.

"I would have been there until the end," the khaleesi admitted quietly.

**A/N: if you look up "witches chants" the first place is where I got the chant from…I edited it and it is in no way a black magic chant!**

**REVIEW! :) Cuz with school starting and everything I will need to know people want me to put in the effort!**


	5. The Death of Khal Drogo part 2

**A/N: This chapter is rated M. I would loveeeee 40 reviews before I post chapter 6! :)**

**Chapter 5**

**The Death of **_**Khal**_** Drogo (part 2)**

What was she going to do? She had to do something, there had to be a way for her to fix this. Ino sighed in frustration, slumping down on the fur bed.

"This isn't your fault," Rakharo stated, breaking the tense silence. He walked over to her, still keeping a small bit of distance between them.

She looked up at him, "I goaded her!" Ino shouted angrily. He sighed.

"You cannot goad someone into doing terrible things, maegi. They either _can_ do them, or _cannot_," he said sagely. Ino laughed.

"You sound more like a wise man than a Dothraki warrior!" She retorted, but he _had_ made her feel better.

"Perhaps I am both, the Mother of the Mountains works in strange ways," Rakharo said mysteriously, she smiled up at him.

"Yes she does."

Ino and Rhaego walked out of his hut, into the darkness of the sleeping camp. The fire pit was barely visible behind the huts, but the roars of the blood riders were clearly audible; they wanted a decision made _now_.

"Come, we must find the khal and khaleesi, tell them that Rhaego is safe," Ino insisted, pulling on Rakharo's arm as he stood, listening to the blood riders. He reluctantly followed her to the only lit hut in the camp.

* * *

><p>"Ino! I am so glad you are here!' Daenerys cried, jumping up from the bed where she, Drogo and Rhaego were sitting.<p>

The maegi grabbed her in a hug, "Mirri cannot hurt Rhaego, khaleesi. I promise you; he has been under my protection since he was born."

Daenerys teared up, looking back at Rhaego who was staring intently at Drogo's beard. _He was safe_.

"My sun-and-stars, the maegi says she is protecting Rhaego, the curse cannot hurt him," the khaleesi explained happily in Dothraki. Drogo thanked the Mother of the Mountains, she was telling him he had made the right choice. He smiled at Daenerys warmly, gazing back down at the tiny khalakka who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"What is to be done, Khal Drogo?" Rakharo asked, snapping Drogo out of his happy, familial mindset. He looked up at the blood rider, handing Rhaego back to Daenerys.

"Can you replace the moon, Rakharo? If she does not shine brightly enough for you? Or she is not full enough?" Rakharo stared at the khal, who's words were thoughtful, but his voice was cut and dried. He nodded, understanding.

"My allegiance will always be to you, Khal Drogo. No title will change what Qotho is," Rakharo spat in anger. He would follow Khal Drogo to the ends of the earth. Drogo nodded slowly, acknowledging the blood rider's vow.

"Find Rathe and Khomoa, they are collecting the gold. Help them pack any provisions. Tawak and the Andal will join in to help when they return. Send the pack horses out to the forest. Qotho cannot know about the pack horses," Drogo commanded in his calm, assertive way.

"I will stay behind. Khal Drogo. The khalasar will realize their mistake once the maegi's curse wears off. I will defeat Qotho and bring the riders to you and the khaleesi," Rakharo told Drogo not leaving room for discussion. He cast a swift glance at Ino before exiting the hut.

* * *

><p>"I must go. Pack my belongings and ready Eos for the journey, khaleesi," Ino said, wanting to leave the khal and khaleesi alone for a moment. Daenerys nodded and Ino exited the hut.<p>

"Must you pick a fight with Qotho?" Daenerys asked Drogo rhetorically, knowing the answer. He got up off the bed and strode up to her, looking down into her great violet eyes. She was afraid for him again.

"Little moon of my life," he began, she could hear the smile in his voice as he cupped her face, "I have not been khal more than 5 years, but I have grown this horde by 20,000 and my braid has never been cut. If Qotho wishes to take this away from me, he must at least face me."

Daenerys sighed sadly, "I understand." Drogo pulled her to him, kissing her intensely so that the only thing she could do was bend to his will. Her arms wrapped around his neck and for a moment, she forgot their problems.

* * *

><p>"I wiped the blood off." Rakharo's voice broke through the intense silence Ino had felt while she packed her few belongings onto Eos' saddle. She turned, surveying him.<p>

"Indeed you have," Ino replied, seeing that he had washed his chest since she had last seen him; unable to find something to say. She was leaving in the morning, and would probably never see him again. Rakharo tried to hide his disappointment in her lack of response. Suddenly, he felt horribly foolish; in his 25 years, he had mounted 100's of women. _None_ had had the effect on him that Ino did. _What was he expecting exactly to happen when he found her_? Rakharo didn't know. All he knew was that it was of vast importance that he see her before they left.

As he turned to leave, a panic swept over the maegi. This was not how she wanted to end things between them, "Rakharo!" She yelled desperately. Just as the words left her mouth, he was upon her.

* * *

><p>As Rakharo led Ino into his hut he thought about what he and Drogo had discussed once before- taking a woman from the front was much more intimate than mounting her the Dothraki way; and Rakharo <em>craved<em> that intimacy with her, although he had yet to try it. He set her down on the bed of furs and unbuckled the quiver from his back. He tried to appear as confident as possible to her; although he was oddly nervous. As he began to pull off his light brown shirt, Rakharo caught a glimpse of Ino as she sat on the bed- her eyes glued to him. A part of her was afraid, he could see it in her dark brown eyes; she had never been with a man before. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Rakharo- many of the slave women were virgins. But this was Ino, he wasn't taking it from her, she was giving it to him.

The blood rider decided to try a new approach; tossing his shirt on the ground, he sat on the bed with her. Her eyes following him as he did so.

Rakharo smiled and cupped her face in his palms, "I have been told that women actually _enjoy_ this, blood of my blood."

He was relieved when she laughed quietly, rolling her eyes. The nervous tension evaporated at that point and Rakharo kissed her for the first time. She tasted different than any other woman- like sweet grass, and he was happily surprised when she returned his kiss with vigor. Ino's arms snaked around his shoulders, closing the little gap between them.

Once they broke apart for air, her eyes traveled down his lean, hard chest; Rakharo watched entranced as her pale thin finger traced over a white scar near his shoulder. Her mouth replaced her finger, kissing the length of the old cut; Rakharo shivered reflexively and tugged the ribbon on the back of her shirt until it hung loosely over her shoulder. Meeting his eyes again, Ino raised her arms and let him pull the shirt up over her, tossing it on the floor. She covered herself without thinking, Rakharo trailing his hand from her face down to her arms; gently pulling them away from her chest. He laid her back on the furs and propped himself up on his elbows to keep his weight off of her; bringing his lips to meet hers again. Ino hardly noticed when Rakharo's hands moved down her body, skillfully untying her pants, his mouth never leaving hers.

Moments later Ino could feel his hardness on her inner thigh, her pulse was pounding. But looking up at Rakharo he seemed mildly uncertain, as if he didn't know how to proceed. Their lips had broken apart, but there was almost no space between them and it took little movement for Ino to crush hers back on his passionately; her arms held him tightly. He tried to do it as quickly as possible once he had eased himself inside her. Rakharo did his best to distract her, their tongues sparring eagerly and his hands running down her body to caress her breasts; but Ino still cried out in pain when he broke her barrier. Tears involuntarily slid down her cheeks and she quickly tried to wipe them away when Rakharo caught her hand and did it for her. Her pain had subsided and he picked her up from the bed so she was sitting on his lap, looking down on him.

Kissing her deeply, Ino quickly picked up the slow rhythm Rakharo started and a fire began to build up inside of her as they sped up. She threw her head back and moaned, an awesome sensation sweeping over her whole body; not long after, he collapsed on top of her.

Rolling off to one side, Rakharo pulled Ino close to him, snaking his arm around her small waist and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Drogo walked out of the hut and toward the fire pit; if Qotho wanted the khalasar, he was going to have to face Drogo, not just hide behind his magic. The khal took a deep breath, the finality of what he was about to do closed his throat and stung his eyes.<p>

"Ahhh…Khal Drogo. We were thinking you would never come!" Qotho called merrily, sitting on the khal's throne by the fire. Drogo's eyes narrowed as he glared toward the blood rider. Underneath Qotho's charade of bravery, the khal's dark gaze caused him to get up from the seat. The blood riders lapsed into silence as the dueling warriors stalked up to each other like wild cats.

"Did you make your choice, _Khal_ Drogo?" Qotho asked, giving the khal a challenging look. Drogo eyed the crowd, Tawak, Khomoa and Rathe had appeared and were staring expectantly.

"I have," he said resolutely, meeting Qotho's eyes. He paused, letting the blood rider panic for a moment. Qotho's hand went to his arakh and Drogo laughed.

"Why would I want to fight a warrior so great he uses magic to get what he wants?" The khal asked, he could see Qotho was getting flustered.

"So you admit I am smarter than you," Qotho retorted.

"I admit you are weaker than I. Only a weak man tries to claim a khalasar without facing its khal," Drogo told him, smirking.

"You have not answered the question, _Drogo. What is your choice_?" Qotho pressed, the blood riders becoming anxious. Drogo sighed, getting closer to him so Qotho had to look up.

With one final look toward his ko, Drogo drew his dagger, cutting off his long braid in one chop. There was a collective gasp as he held the long braid up for everyone to see.

"A gift for you, Khal Qotho. And every time you look at it, you can remember; I am not dead. You have not _defeated_ me, I am here and I will kill you one day."

Qotho looked at the man before him, Drogo's green eyes were dark with rage and his shoulder length hair blew in the wind. The blood rider knew he was a dead man.

The horde was in a state of quiet confusion, they had wanted Qotho as khal...right? But the display Drogo had shown dimmed their confidence a bit; no one sure if they should be celebrating their new khal, or mourning their old one.

"We stand with you, Khal Drogo. We ride for you, fight for you and will die for you," the ko stepped past the crowd and past Qotho, going back to the huts to ready their things. Drogo smirked, those were the best blood riders in the horde, even Qotho knew that.

"You are a fool for leaving us for that foreign whore," Qotho spat angrily. Drogo smirked.

"You are a fool for crossing me," he shot back, retreating to the huts.

* * *

><p>In a hurry, Daenerys began to pack her trunk; hoping she would not forget anything of vital importance. First went extra pairs of shoes: boots and slippers- both hers and Drogo's, then furs and blankets. After that went Drogo's few belonging- 4 pairs of pants, war paint and a few actual crudely made shirts. Looking around the dimly lit hut, the khaleesi's eyes came to rest on the three dragon eggs. Should she bring them along? Yes. They were her wedding gift. She packed them carefully on top of the furs and blankets. Outside, the blood riders had become suspiciously quiet, causing Daenerys to worry.<p>

"Khaleesi! Ino told me what is happening, are you alright?" Doreah asked worriedly, looking around at the scarcely furnished hut. Rhaego and his crib were the only things that were still in their normal place.

"Yes, Doreah, Ino has protected Rhaego. We are leaving tonight, err this morning rather. Pack your things," Daenerys said confidentially to the other young woman. Doreah nodded.

"Do you need any help packing?" She asked, Daenerys shook her head and Doreah ran out of the hut, leaving the khaleesi alone again. The blood riders were still quiet and she twisted her ring around her finger nervously.

Walking over to her crude vanity, Daenerys began collecting her things; her hair brush, hair ties and face soap; then doing the same for Drogo. Just as she had closed her trunk, someone walked into the hut.

Drogo stood in the doorway, wearing an odd expression of triumph. The khaleesi's gaze came to rest on his hair; which hung loosely around his shoulders. She looked back at his face, he did not look like a guy who had just lost a battle.

"I gave it to Qotho. It is as close to that long of a braid as he will ever come," Drogo explained softly, running a hand through his hair. He had not been able to do that since he was 12 years old.

"It fits you, I know that was hard. And it probably finalized things for you, but you still look like a king; my sun-and-stars," Daenerys replied, smiling as she approached him. He smiled tightly and the khaleesi retreated to her trunk.

"Do I look like a king of the Westeros?" Drogo asked playfully, his voice still quiet. Daenerys turned back to him and nodded fervently.

"But there is one thing that will complete the look," she told him, pulling out his shaving razor and soap. He cringed but sat down on the bed, watching as she wetted the soap and walked back over to him.

Daenerys took exceptional care as she shaved off most of Drogo's beard, leaving a moustache and goatee. He rubbed his hand on the newly exposed skin, she had done a fair job.

"Now you look every inch the king of Westeros," Daenerys explained happily, quickly cleaning the razors and repacking the soap in the trunk. He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"We are ready to leave whenever you are, Khal Drogo. The pack horses are tied up out in the forest where we can easily reach before we head off to...?" Khomoa explained, trailing off. He had no idea where they were going. Drogo looked at Daenerys who was holding Rhaego in a sling across her front.<p>

"To Pentos. Illyrio Mopatis will grant us refuge and we can wait for Rakharo to bring the horde," Daenerys advised quietly once she realized Drogo was asking for her opinion. He relayed the message and the ko mounted their horses, riding out behind Drogo, Daenerys, Ino and Doreah.

**A/N: Would I really kill off Khal Drogo? My sun-and-stars? No wayyyy you all should know me better than that. He's the only character I wouldn't kill off _ever_ :P Sorry this was so short, I felt like it just needed to stop here. Review? :)**

**So I added about 600 words and changed a few things I didn't like. Incase you were like "WHAT? THERE IS NO NEW CHAPTER!" haha sorry.**


	6. Nightmares

**A/N: I don't say this enough, that you guys for the kind reviews! They really help me keep going :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmares**

The sun wasn't even up yet and Ino was wide awake. Laying on her small bed of furs, the silence of her hut was doing nothing to help the maegi forget the vivid dream she had had. She would probably never see Rakharo alive again, and that reality made her sick. Ino saw the angry glint in his eyes as he promised Drogo that he would return the horde to him; he would die for the great rider if that was necessary. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. Had he made that big of an impact on her life? It was a strange question, but imperative that she answer it. She would follow Daenerys and the great rider, whether they stayed with the Dothraki or not; that wouldn't change. Her world had been turned upside down once the Lhazareen village had been attacked; compared to that violence, Rakharo was insignificant- but now she felt his absence keener than that of her village.

* * *

><p>"Are you sad that he doesn't look like you?" Ino asked gently, sitting down beside Daenerys on the grass. She had been in the tall grass, staring silently at the sunrise. Ino saw Rhaego in the khaleesi's lap, he was growing bigger and stronger everyday; his eyes a startling shade of violet compared to his dark skin. It was early morning and the sun had just begun to rise; Daenerys had taken Rhaego outside for some fresh air since he hadn't wanted to eat or sleep.<p>

The princess laughed, looking down at the smiling boy in her arms, "he has me in him. There will never be another who looks exactly like his father."

Ino agreed whole heartedly with that statement. She had only seen him up close once before they left, while she was stitching his wound; and at the time she was too nervous to notice anything other than his massive size and war paint. Now, seeing him with less facial hair and no kohl disguising his face; the maegi decided Khal Drogo was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen.

"I think you are right khaleesi, but we can always hope," Ino replied. Both girls burst out laughing, Daenerys quickly stifled herself. Rhaego looked back and forth between them until he finally decided they weren't paying enough attention to him and began to cry.

"Shhh, Rhaego. We don't want to wake your father," Daenerys cooed, gently rocking him back and forth. Ino stopped, looking back at the middle hut of their little camp- it was dark; Drogo was still asleep.

"He has not slept very much since we left," the princess commented, looking toward the hut. She knew that was not why she had fled the hut so early, although it had been one of the motivations. Daenerys had noticed a strain in her and Drogo's relationship since they had left the horde; nothing outright, but a subtle difference that caused her heart to ache. The princess had been sitting in the grass, trying to decide how she could bridge the gap that had grown between them.

"Well, I think the great rider's stitches can come out today, I will have to check on them first of course, but I think he should be fine," Ino said happily, changing the subject once she noticed the blood riders had begun to wake up. Daenerys smiled happily.

"I will be sure to tell him, perhaps once we camp for the night you can do it," she noted, seeing Doreah walking into her hut. Daenerys rushed back to make sure her servant wouldn't wake Drogo.

* * *

><p>Doreah entered the hut quietly with the hot water, noting the uncharacteristic silence. No candles lit, no Daenerys sitting on the bed with Rhaego. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness before she noticed there was someone else in the hut with her. Looking at the low bed, Drogo was sound asleep. Doreah almost jumped, feeling like she had unintentionally entered a sleeping dragon's cave. Just as she was about to turn and flee, Daenerys crept in. The khaleesi motioned for her to leave the jug, she would bathe herself this morning. Doreah nodded and exited as quickly as possible.<p>

Daenerys watched Doreah until she left before she readied Rhaego for his morning bath. He _loved_ baths. Putting him in the tub, Rhaego immediately began splashing happily and Daenerys cringed; willing him to stay silent. She soaped up his thick brown hair quickly, careful not to let it get in his eyes. Daenerys smiled; it had been a week and Rhaego's existence still awed her sometimes. She could hear the blood riders outside, setting up the fire pit and preparing for breakfast before they left.

The khaleesi dried Rhaego off and dressed him; picking out a tiny sage green shirt and horseskin pants for him to wear. He giggled happily as she put him back in his crib, getting ready for the day. Daenerys poured herself fresh water in the metal basin, washing her face thoroughly before running a brush through her hair. The princess caught her reflection in the mirror as she changed into her tan riding pants and cream colored peasant shirt; she had changed since she came to the Dothraki. Daenerys noticed her face thin out and her body mature, she felt a pride grow within her, she looked like a woman.

"How late have I slept?" A panicked voice came from behind her. Daenerys turned to Drogo who was out of bed and changing into riding pants. He moved fast for someone who had been dead to the world a few minutes ago. She smiled tranquilly hoping to begin the return to normalcy.

"It is not too late, my sun-and-stars. The blood riders rose only an hour ago," she explained, braiding her hair in the mirror. He sighed in relief, splashing water on his face.

"How far to Pentos?" Daenerys asked conversationally, watching him in the mirror as he brushed his hair quickly. She wanted, she _craved_ talking to him, laughing with him as they had done before.

Drogo thought for a moment, "not more than a week."

Daenerys was amazed at how close they were to the city. That overwhelmed her sadness at his brusque answer; but a few months ago the horde had turned around to go back to the free cities, effectively moving closer to Pentos as well.

"The maegi says your stitches could come out tonight," the princess explained, continuing to watch him in the mirror; she begun to braid small chunks of her hair, trying to look casual.

Drogo paused from putting his boots on to meet her eyes in the mirror, "I am glad. They hinder me in battle." He finished pulling on his shoes. Daenerys nodded, watching him stride over to Rhaego's crib, kissing him chastely on the head before exiting.

The princess stood in the hut, finishing the intricate braids; trying vainly to stop the flow of tears. _What had she done? _

* * *

><p>Since the night he had found Ino in his hut, Rakharo had been trying to find Mirri Maz Dur. It kept him from constantly worrying about the horde. Qotho had allowed the blood riders to do whatever they wished, which had thrown the tribe into a panic. Men were killing each other over who slept in which hut, raping Dothraki women and stealing from each other. Ofcourse, the khal didn't care. As long as the horde accepted him as leader, they would be allowed to run amok; even at their own expense.<p>

"I understand your worry, blood of my blood," a warrior silently appeared next to Rakharo as he stood surveying the chaos of the camp. He was no older than Rakharo, with chest length dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Ioane," he acknowledged. Rakharo didn't know what to say to the young man next to him.

"I understand your plight, I don't know how long the horde can survive like this. I don't know what is keeping us together _now_, really," Ioane began, gazing out at the camp. Rakharo sighed.

"We have to do something. I will not let all the work Khal Drogo has done go to waste," Rakharo vowed. Ioane smiled in agreement; he never liked Qotho growing up, and knew he was never meant to be a khal.

"What can we do?"

Rakharo thought for a minute, his eyes coming to rest on the empty pole that once held Mirri Maz Dur; a new wave of determination swept over him. "We must find the maegi. Force her to undo what she has done to the khaleesi and then send someone to Pentos to beg the khal's forgiveness."

"Where do we begin?" Ioane asked dejectedly. Rakharo was silent, he didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>Drogo wished Daenerys would have woken him up that morning; his dream was long and awful. It had taken place in Pentos in the palace.<p>

_He hadn't seen her since they arrived in the gleaming white city a few days ago; the Andal with her. Drogo had never felt so uncomfortable in a place before. The balmy air stuck to his skin, forcing him to cut his training with the soldiers short; stalking back into his apartment, he caught sight of white hair. Walking on to the balcony, he saw Daenerys walking in the garden; on the arm of some man. As was common in nightmares, Drogo couldn't really see the man's features; he was a faceless nobleman, his bright purple tunic speaking for him. She was staring up at the man adoringly, laughing at something he said. He linked his arm with hers, closing the small space between them; Daenerys' blushed and giggled, the red on her cheeks visible from his balcony. The man smiled down at her as they strolled out of sight. Drogo was unable to move, frozen to the railing in sadness and shock; he could do nothing when Viserys walked up beside him._

"_I thought I killed you," Drogo turned to him, his voice unsure. He was met with a snicker from the other man._

"_You cannot kill a dragon. Do you know who that was? Oh great khal? That was a knight of Pentos, heir to a castle in Bravvos, They are engaged to be married, he is giving me all I need to take over the Iron Throne," Viserys explained, reveling in the pain he knew he was causing. _

"_She can't marry him," Drogo said in disbelief, finding he had nothing better to say. Viserys laughed, mocking him._

"_You are a no name savage. You have no throne, no money. Your own people don't want you! Why would my sister want you? Better yet, why do I want you, you are worthless to me," Viserys prodded. Drogo stared out at the garden, unable to reply, unable to think. The prince snickered and retreated back into he room and out the door._

The dream would not leave his mind. It brought to light every worry Drogo had. He glanced at Daenerys, riding beside Ino and Doreah , Jorah not far behind. Rhaego was slung over her front in a secure wrap as she laughed musically at something Ino had said. She smiled, seeing him looking at her and he smiled weakly back at her. Daenerys' brow furrowed, she didn't seem contented by his expression, urging hr silver mare up to meet him.

"Tell me what troubles you," the princess asked, wishing she hadn't sounded so desperate. He looked down at her, sadness clouded her bright violet eyes.

"…just a dream," Drogo admitted, realizing that Daenerys wouldn't accept 'nothing' as a valid answer. Damn her for knowing him so well.

"A nightmare?" She asked softly, her features visibly relaxed.

"All the things I worry about, together in Pentos," Drogo told her, feeling oddly better for telling her. She nodded thoughtfully, staring at the beaten path ahead of them. He didn't want to talk about it, that much was obvious.

"Everything will work out, my sun-and-stars," Daenerys assured him; her attention turning toward Rhaego who had begun to stir in her arms. Drogo gazed toward his son, unable to stop himself from smiling.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, life gets in the way of writing sometimes :( REVIEW! The next chapter probably will be quicker because I know what its about. There is fluffy lemon! Don't you want to encourage me to post it quick? ;) **


	7. Pyrrhic Victory

**A/N: I am trying to break my record of 64 reviews (The Reason)…please read and help me achieve that goal! I'll give you a cookie :)**

**OH and here is where things begin to get complicated for our friends…**

**Chapter 7**

**Pyrrhic Victory**

"You're mad!" Rakharo shouted venomously, stalking back and forth before the khal's throne. Qotho's teeth bared in a twisted smile.

"That is no way to speak to the khal! Show some respect," he retorted angrily, unmoving from the stone seat. The khal vainly tried to focus on Rakharo's face as he ranted. The blood riders silently watched them go back and forth, there was no urgency to stop him from slandering the new khal- even from his ko.

"This is suicide! Most of the khalasar won't make this sort of journey!" Rakharo explained desperately, trying to get Qotho to see reason. His greed was clouding his judgment.

"I don't remember having discussions with Drogo when he gave an order," Qotho said calmly, pretending to think back. Rakharo's eyes narrowed, "the Dothraki have no room for weakness, if they cannot cross, then we are well to be rid of them."

"No man, _no khal _can live without water for that long! You are no god, Qotho," the blood rider shot. Qotho had had enough and rose from his seat, drawing his arakh. He squinted, though non threateningly, toward Rakharo.

"Hold your tongue boy, or you will suffer the same fate as Mago," the khal explained hatefully. Mago was his best friend, and he felt his absence keenly. Rakharo turned on his heel and fled the group, he had to find the maegi.

* * *

><p>"So you think he was trying to scare you?" Ioane asked, sitting in Rakharo's tent.<p>

"He had no intention of actually fighting me. I goaded him and goaded him, he was _angry_," Rakharo explained, examining his arakh as it gleamed in the firelight.

A puzzled look crossed Ioane's face, "well he knows he cannot beat you. Perhaps that is why," he reasoned.

Rakharo shook his head, "we need to find the maegi, she can't be far, there isn't a village for miles. She must still be with the horde."

"But _where_? Khal Drogo's horde is over 100,000 strong," Ioane reminded the other young man. Rakharo sighed in frustration, he wished he had jus killed Qotho.

"We just need to start looking, maybe she is hidden within the women's camp," Rakharo affirmed, turning and taking leave of the hut. Ioane rushed after him into the night.

* * *

><p>Qotho sat as the blood riders drank and told stories around the fire. He stared at their faces, <em>he could make out none of them. <em>They were all a blur. The khal hopelessly tried to bring them into clarity, he could not. Had it always been that way? He didn't think so. Rising, Qotho took his leave, retreating to the one place he could think clearly.

It was exactly as Mago always had it, his things arranged in their proper places; the khal had had it set up once they made camp. But it seemed like his hut knew he was not there anymore, it was cold and lifeless. Qotho sat on the bed, the hut a fuzzy blur around him.

"Mago, blood of my blood, help me. Give me guidance from the nightlands," the khal whispered, he was lost without Mago.

"I avenged your death, Khal Drogo is gone, suffering away from his horde. Help me now," Qotho cried quietly. He had to get out of here, the wound was still too fresh.

Mirri Maz Dur listened to Qotho plead and cry from the other side of the tent, completely silent. The boy was cracking under pressure, much worse than she could have hoped.

* * *

><p>"He is beautiful, princess," Jorah said to himself, looking down at Rhaego in his crib. A pang of unjustified jealousy stabbed him as his gaze moved toward Daenerys who was picking Rhaego up from the crib, his arms stretched toward her. Motherhood had been good to her, he noted; her breasts had grown, her stomach shrunk and… <em>had she grown taller since they met<em>? Yes, she had. The knight smiled, looking down at Rhaego, but it faded as his eyes rested on the mirror image of Drogo.

"He will look just like Drogo," Daenerys purred, kissing the khalakka on his head.

"No, Daenerys, you are in him much more than you know," Jorah stated mysteriously, walking out of the hut. The princess felt a wave of confusion, but Rhaego's squealing took her focus away from the strange exchange she had just had. Jorah had been acting out of character since the khalakka was born, nothing she could pinpoint; but it was there. Daenerys was happy they were only a day or so away from Pentos, she couldn't wait to see the grand city once more.

It also would be there first anniversary, the princess noted. She made herself promise not be disappointed when Drogo didn't remember; he had so many things to thing about right now, and she didn't think the Dothraki celebrated anniversaries anyway. Setting Rhaego back in the crib, Daenerys twisted the golden ring around her finger.

* * *

><p>"When we get to Pentos, we are going to have 100's of dresses made for us," Daenerys explained with childish excitement. Ino laughed, she had never had anything made for her before.<p>

"Of red velvet and blue silk from the southern islands?"

Daenerys laughed, "of course! With shoes, corsets, jewels and hair bands to match!" She felt like a little girl again.

"And Drogo?" Ino asked mischeviously. The princess turned to her.

"I will have him looking like a king!" Daenerys knew that would not happen, just getting him to wear a shirt would be a great feat. But she would have something made for him that crossed Westeros and Essos together.

"I cannot wait to see that, if anyone can do it, it is you Daenerys," the maegi replied kindly, sitting back on the fur bed. The dragon eggs caught her eye.

"What are those?" She had seen them often, but never though to ask. Daenerys looked toward the eggs and smiled.

"Those are fossilized dragon eggs, they were given to me as a wedding gift," the princess explained. She had _hated_ those eggs, as she hated her marriage. Now Daenerys felt fondness for them, they reminded her how her life had changed. The first time she had touched their smooth, cool exterior, Viserys was alive, Drogo was a barbarian to be feared and she was doomed to be a pawn in the game of thrones. Now, however uncertain her future was; she had a beautiful son, close friends, and the love of the most fearsome man in Essos. Daenerys Targaryen was no pawn.

* * *

><p>Rakharo and Ioane had scoured the camp, unable to find the elusive maegi.<p>

"What is that?" Ioane pointed to a hut nearby the khal's. Rakharo squinted, trying to see the hut in the dark. Was that…no.

"That looks like Mago's hut," Rakharo stated. But Mago was dead, why was it still being set up? The two blood riders crossed the grassy space and inspected the hut.

"This is Mago's hut. I would bet my life on it," Ioane said intensely, Rakharo nodded, his eyes darting to the side where he spotted movement. Grabbing the dark person, he realized they had found her.

"What are you doing _witch_?" He spat disdainfully. Mirri glared up at him in the darkness.

"I stay in this hut, with the khal's protection of course," she purred, making both men uneasy.

"Khal's protection or not, I will gut you if you do not fix what you have done!" Rakharo roared, Ioane put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"I have only done what the khal has asked me to. Don't worry, great warrior, his treachery comes at a price," the maegi soothed. Her hatred for Qotho showing through.

"Stop speaking in riddles! Woman tell me what you mean or I will kill you and leave your body for the dogs," Rakharo threatened.

She sighed, her façade gone, "you think the khal has no foresight now, as he leads you into the desert? Just wait, soon he will be blind."

Rakharo thought back, and realized she was telling the truth. Qotho was going blind. "Fix the khaleesi." He commanded tangentially, causing Ioane to cast him a strange look.

"Ahh, the beautiful Daenerys wife of the great rider. He son is healthy no doubt. I cannot reverse the spell, that is how I made it," Mirri replied non confrontationally. Her eyes narrowed as she continued, "I should have cast a spell on that whore Ino."

"You will not speak of her that way." The maegi glared up at him smugly.

"So she isn't your whore? Im surprised you let her flee with the great rider and khaleesi," Mirri confessed. Rakharo was getting visibly agitated and Ioane simply waited for his patience to end.

"You _will_ end the khaleesi's curse."

Mirri laughed, _what part of "irreversible" did this boy not understand? _"If there is a way, boy, I do not know it. That bitch will die barren, I promise you."

Rakharo didn't want to hear anymore; if she could not or would not help them, she was useless. Maegies were better off dead, he had learned that when he was just a boy. Rakharo stabbed her once in the throat with his dagger. Much to his dismay, she stared back at him with contempt, the blood rider was not gifted with a look of horror, fear or pain. Mirri Maz Dur's blood poured freely out onto the grass; soundlessly, she tumbled to the ground.

Ioane stared at Rakharo for a moment, his friend still watching the corpse with morbid interest. It was the maegi, Ioane knew. Rakharo was fond of her.

"What now?"

"We follow Qotho, once he goes blind, we take the horde back to Pentos," Rakharo said assuredly. Ioane smiled, turning back to his hut for the night.

* * *

><p>Ino had been unable to sleep, having been plagued by a pounding headache and a neck ache; now as she rode beside Doreah, the maegi knew something had happened to Mirri Maz Dur.<p>

"Are you alright Ino?" Doreah asked, concerned. Ino looked toward the girl riding next to her.

"Ahh yes I believe so. Something has happened to Mirri Maz Dur," she confessed. They had cast spells together, worshipped together and whether Ino cared to admit it or not, Mirri was an integral part of her.

Doreah was obviously shocked, "shouldn't you tell the khaleesi?"

Ino had thought the same thing, but watching Daenerys and Drogo riding beside each other, it felt wrong to encroach on their space; she knew how strained their relationship had become.. Doreah looked where Ino was, and nodded in understanding.

With the large, white walls of Pentos looming ahead, both women lapsed into a relieved silence.

**A/N: Sorry this is a little short. But it had to be done. Next we reach Pentos! Sorry about my promise of fluffy lemon, it will be next chapter (it just didn't fit in this one!)**

**Don't I get a pat on the back for finally killing Mirri Maz Dur? C'mon I got a billion reviews saying to kill her off! Hahaha**

**REVIEW! And tell me if you want more Ino/Rakharo, Drogo/Daenerys, Jorah et c.**


	8. The Purple Tunic

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for lemons. (Two of them) so yuck it up all of you, and show me how much you love me by dropping a review ;)**

**Chapter 8**

**The Purple Tunic**

The bright white city welcomed them, opening the massive gates as crowds of people appeared. The citizens of Pentos had gladly accepted the Targaryens as their leaders so many years ago- now seeing the princess again was like a holiday. Children waved, women smiled and men appraised her growing beauty as Daenerys, holding Rhaego in her arms and Drogo rode down the middle of the street, followed by Jorah, Doreah and Ino close behind. The blood riders received a different reaction, although they had promised in their letter that they came in peace, gasps and silence followed them. The magisters had doubled the guard and shining knights could be seen everywhere. The princess looked at Drogo, although he hid it well, the huge city overwhelmed him and he was wary of the armed guards. She could see his relief once they reached the palace as the sun began to set.

Walking into the great hall, the young prince smiled warmly from his throne on the other side of the airy room. Daenerys curtsied, using her best court manners. Ino and Doreah followed her lead but when the princess looked over at Drogo, he was eyeing the man suspiciously, but forced himself to nod a greeting. The prince's smile never faulted.

"You must be Khal Drogo, it is an honor to meet such a warrior as yourself. I congratulate you on the birth of your son," he said in flawless Dothraki. It didn't seem to decrease Drogo's animosity toward the prince though.

Daenerys wished she understood his issue, this boy was charming! Light brown hair, sweet blue eyes and a kind smile. What was to not like?

"Oh where are my manners? I'm in the company of three beautiful women and I forget everything!" The prince laughed, "I have rooms arranged for you all. Unfortunately, the room for the khal and khaleesi isn't ready. I hope you don't mind sleeping separately just for tonight?"

Daenerys gave him a heart-stopping smile, "oh of course! I'm sure anything you have will be perfect, I am so exhausted I shall fall asleep straight away!"

Curtsying again, the three women, followed by Jorah exited. Drogo cast one last sideways glance at the young man before exiting. Something was oddly familiar about this prince in his bright purple tunic, but Drogo could not place it.

* * *

><p>It had not taken long for Daenerys to be sitting in a steaming bath, Doreah washing her hair as Ino sat on the large, canopy bed with virginal white sheets. This had been her room when she stayed here with Viserys.<p>

"Tomorrow we go have our dresses made," the princess commented happily, sinking deeper into the nice hot water. She had not been this clean for a long while. Both girls laughed.

"I can hardly wait," Ino mused as Rhaego grabbed at her finger.

Daenerys studied the bright ruby ring adorning her hand, _exactly a year_. "Doreah, do hurry up, there are some things I still must do before the sun sets."

"Yes, khaleesi, but what will you wear?" Doreah asked as she wrapped Daenerys in a fluffy towel, helping her out of the tub.

"Bring me my purple dress. I will wear that." She replied, kissing Rhaego and earning a giggle from him.

They spent the next hour beautifying Daenerys, no detail was too small for Doreah and Ino. But after the work, both women were proud of the results.

"You are the most beautiful woman in Essos," Ino commented, brushing through her silver hair. The princess smiled.

"I was married a year ago, today," Daenerys said emotionlessly.

Ino and Doreah looked at each other, "then what are you doing with _us_?"

* * *

><p>If Drogo had ever felt clean before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. The servants who had come to bathe him had scrubbed the tan off his skin! Now, looking at himself in the mirror in his chamber, he could not find Khal Drogo anywhere. Looking back at him was a young man in his late 20's, freshly shaven with dark brown riding pants and an emerald green tunic on. Maybe it was a knight, or a squire, one of Jorah's friends perhaps. Running a hand through his shoulder length hair, Drogo sighed. At least he knew his ko was taken care of, it made Drogo feel like he was still serving a purpose. He had to get out of this place, even just for a little while.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tell Drogo that I am out riding," Daenerys told Doreah, the only servant she had who could speak Dothraki. That was the brunette's cue to take her leave and she quickly exited. The princess stood gazing at her reflection in the large vanity mirror in her chamber. Everything was just how she envisioned it; her eyebrows threaded, a manicure, pedicure and her body gleamed with oils. Daenerys donned her purple wedding dress with fondness, her toes peeking out the bottom. This dress had been too long on her when she wore it a year ago, now it was almost too short. Brushing through her hair once more, Daenerys hurried out of the luxurious room and out to the stables.<p>

* * *

><p>Riding almost aimlessly, Daenerys knew where she would end up and clearing the forest she found she was correct. There was the hilly shoreline that she had seen exactly a year ago. How different her life had become. The princess tied up her silver filly to graze before wandering around the beach, letting the breeze blow her white blonde hair back from her face as she stared out into the water, at the sunset. The princess could recall the terror and sadness, the feeling her life was over- she was going to die.<p>

_She stood on the edge of the cliff, the sunset on the water was so beautiful. But that was not what Daenerys was thinking about. Would that fall kill her? She looked at the rocks, unsure. Or would she just suffer_ _more, certainly feeling her brother's wrath as well as Khal Drogo's? No. She would not fall. She would turn around bravely and face her new husband who, the princess had vaguely noticed, was waiting silently for her._ Daenerys turned back to the land only after she heard a horse galloping toward her, an unstoppable smile crossed her lips. He stood by the horses, patiently waiting for her; if the princess would have been any farther away, she would not have recognized Drogo. Wearing dark brown riding pants and an emerald green peasant shirt, he looked more like a dashing knight than a barbarian horse lord.

"You look like a knight," Daenerys stated, simply to break the silence. Drogo made an unreadable face, a cross between disdain and resignation. She smiled sadly, walking up to him.

"I cannot imagine how hard this is for you, my sun-and-stars. Often I have wished you were back with the horde, then I could be sure you were happy. I could have left knowing you were with your people, ruling them as you should be doing," Daenerys whispered, her voice cracking. She looked down as her eyes welled with tears.

There was a pregnant pause before Drogo closed the space between them, "there is not a moment, little moon of my life, that I regret my decision." He said it with such confidence, she had to look up at him. Daenerys couldn't find any doubt in his green-brown eyes and when he kissed her, she felt as if she exploded with happiness. Gods! She had missed him! Threading her hands in Drogo's hair, she anchored him to her, earning a low laugh. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as they could be.

Daenerys had not wanted something so badly in her entire life. After being laid down on the sandy ground, she wouldn't allow Drogo to pause and take off his shirt as he sat between her legs, dress pulled up to her waist. He smiled mischievously before recapturing her mouth, their tongues sparring eagerly. Drogo's hands ran expertly over her body, stopping to knead her tender breasts. Daenerys moaned, her fingernails digging into his back; she wanted him _now_. And he happily complied, freeing himself from his breeches and entering her slowly. At the same time, Drogo's mouth was on hers; showering her with open mouth kisses as they picked up a slow rhythm. It had been so long since they were together that Daenerys could feel herself stretching to accommodate him, but any pain was overcome by the intense fire building up inside of her. His mouth traveled down her neck, kissing, sucking and biting; she shuddered convulsively. Their rhythm sped up, harder and faster until the fire burned through her whole body. Daenerys moaned loudly, her back arching and although he was quieter, Daenerys could hear his growl of satisfaction. She knew they were far from done.

Daenerys and Drogo had ridden back to the palace in silence, but were achingly aware of each other's presence. Any servants or noblemen they met on their desperate journey to her chambers, Daenerys quickly cast aside with an excuse.

She laughed as they ran up the great stone stairs, she felt like a child evading punishment. And began to sober herself only after the heavy oak doors of her chamber were locked.

Daenerys stood facing the door, pulling on the ribbon holding her dress up- it wouldn't budge. Doreah was a little too good at tying things. Drogo, from his spot by the door, watched her with amusement. She pulled harder, the knot stayed firmly in place. With a few purposeful strides, he was in front of her, reaching behind her neck to try the ribbon. As his fingers pulled the knot, Drogo began biting on her ear, causing Daenerys to squirm and giggle.

"Stopppp!"

Drogo smirked, nipping her neck as he finally pulled the knot loose. He trailed kisses down her body, dropping to his knees as the sheer purple dress fell to a pool at her feet. The princess whispered his name, fingers in his hair but he ignored her. The sensation was becoming overwhelming and Daenerys needed to touch him; kneeling down to be at his level and he towered over her once more. Sliding her hands down from his shoulder to the hem of his shirt, Daenerys pulled it over Drogo's head. The firelight made his skin glow, Daenerys ran her hands over him reverently, kissing his shoulders neck and finally his mouth. Although Drogo had patiently allowed her to explore him, he wasted no time once she was finished. Crushing his lips to hers, he picked her up and carried her to the rather large canopy bed.

Daenerys found herself pinned into the cushiony, cream color mattress; she could do nothing but lace her fingers in his hair as Drogo's hands and lips caressed her body. The fire was building up inside her again and she stared up at him, his eyes darkened with passion. Daenerys shuddered convulsively as he entered her, feeling as though she had come alive. She bit on his lip, pushing herself up until she sat on Drogo's lap, his arms surrounding her. Kissing her languidly, he thrust into her with a slow rhythm that caused Daenerys' body to ache as she clung to him.

"Daenerys," Drogo whispered huskily in her ear, she felt so powerful- being needed by this great warrior. As she needed him. He thrusted faster, wanting to push her over the edge before he came. Daenerys vaguely realized she was scraping her nails along Drogo's back, but couldn't stop herself as she convulsed and trembled; a delicious sensation sweeping through her body. Not long after did Daenerys hear a low rumble come from Drogo as he captured her mouth one last time.

* * *

><p>The fire had gone out, but neither of them cared. Laying in the large bed, they were exhausted- but also thoroughly content. Drogo ran his hand through Daenerys' silver hair and she sighed contentedly, curling up beside him. If only she could go back and tell herself how things would be; be able to ease her fears of marriage.<p>

"A year ago today," Drogo stated quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Daenerys was shocked, _he remembered?_ She let out a quiet laugh, not knowing why she had doubted him, Drogo was a curious being. One she would happily try to figure out for the rest of her life.

"How empty my life would be without you, my sun-and-stars," Daenerys was completely serious, but couldn't stop the hint of laughter from creeping into her voice.

* * *

><p>"He wants to catch up with Khal Jahqo's horde," Rakharo commented as the khalasar plodded along the desertous trail. Ioane nodded.<p>

"Qotho wants power, but he knows his time is limited. May the Mother of the Mountains allow us to survive this journey," Ioane prayed.

"And the battle that comes after it."

**A/N: OOOH. Sounds exciting. I out did myself lol. REVIEW pleaseeee! I want to break my record of 65 reviews!**

**And how was your lemon? Was it nice? I hope so :)**


	9. Teal and Gold

**A/N: Sorry. I have had the weirdest case of writer's block lately and school and my football pool. I've had no time!**

**Chapter 9**

**Teal and Gold**

The trees and lush greenery had faded to brown and tan. As quickly as the scenery had changed, so had the horde. Although there was still unrest, the lack of water and fresh food had created a sluggishness that was undeniable to Rakharo. As they ventured deeper into the desert, the blood rider had watched as horses, dogs and people die of thirst. Qotho didn't even seem to care. He seemed to become impassive to any kind of emotion as they went on.

"Another person has died!" Rakharo yelled. Qotho ignored him, continuing to ride past him, "Qotho!"

The sharpness of his tone even surprised the blood rider, Qotho turning around to look at him with disinterest, " Rakharo?"

"How many of our people, our horses will you let die before you turn and find the forest again?" He spat. The khal narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to see him.

"The only ones who have died are weak, there is no room for weakness in my horde. We keep moving until we find the other horde," Qotho said with finality.

Ioane rode up to the seething Rakharo, "if you kill him now, you will regret it later."

The blood rider turned to glare at the other young man, but knew he was right. Rakharo didn't know if the horde could deal with another take over, they might just split up- which wouldn't be helping Drogo at all. He need to bring a whole horde to Pentos. At that moment, he spotted a shining buckskin horse amongst the riders. He almost believed it was Ino, just for a second. She was here with him, the khaleesi was pregnant and that the khal leading the horde had never had his braid cut.

* * *

><p>The palace's nursery was large and luxurious, Ino had never seen a place like it. Taking Rhaego out of the carved wooden crib, she was still amazed at his eyes; a startling shade of deep purple. The maegi fought a wave of nausea as she set Rhaego down in the warm bath water of the copper tub. He giggled happily as Ino washed his thick dark hair.<p>

"What is it, little khalakka?" She asked, catching him staring up at her. For being so young, barely a month old, Rhaego looked at people straight in the eye; as if he was trying to understand what they were thinking.

Drying him off with a fluffy towel, Ino dressed him in a royal blue tunic and waited for the wet nurse to arrive. Then she would be alone with her thoughts until Doreah and Daenerys rose. Those thoughts would be about Rakharo.

Ino had dreamt the night before about him; she believed it was a vision from the Great Shepherd. _She saw Rakharo standing on charred, lifeless earth; the bones of horses and people littered the sand. Everything was blurry to her, as if she was in a fog but Ino could hear the distant screaming of women. Through the haze, she could see two horses running at each other; teeth barred, ears pinned back. Both stallions were dark bay, but Ino couldn't help but notice that one was emaciated. The stallion who had galloped from behind her was the sickly one; his ribs protruded, his coat was dull and he ran with a limp. Why was he going to fight when he would surely lose? Just before the horses collided, Rakharo, who had been standing in silence, stepped in front of the sickly stallion. Ino could not understand the words Rakharo whispered in Dothraki, but they soothed the stallion. _Ino had no idea what to make of any of it, perhaps she would tell Daenerys when she awoke.

* * *

><p>"You called for me sire?" A large, redheaded man said as he walked into the throne room. The prince, Addai, nodded in response.<p>

"My apologies, General Rian. I understand it is a little early," Addai apologized, giving the older man a kind smile.

"It is too early for _pleasantries_, my prince. What is it that you wished to speak to me about?" The general laughed as the young man squirmed awkwardly.

"Yes…well. You speak Dothraki I am told?" General Rian nodded, "seeing as we have the best warrior in Essos in the palace, I would like him to assist you in training the soldiers. I want him to have something to do during the day."

"How kind of you." The foreign voice startled both men, causing them to look up. Jorah stood in the giant doorway, his eyes mildly accusatory as he walked toward them. The old general smiled.

"Jorah Mormont! I never thought I would see your face again!" He embraced Jorah, and the knight was comforted to see his old friend.

"Sir Jorah, I have heard of your bravery and alliance with the princess. It is an honor to meet you," Prince Addai proclaimed happily, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Prince Addai, I think that asking Khal Drogo to help train the soldiers would be a wise idea. These pansies need a little toughening up," Rian agreed dryly, trying to imagine any of his soldiers fighting like a Dothraki warrior.

"And no doubt making the khal happy would please the princess Daenerys immensely," Jorah added, smiling knowingly at the young prince.

"My family has always been loyal to the Targaryens. I am proud to uphold the tradition," Addai defended, his face becoming red. Jorah smiled smugly, casting a glance at General Rian.

"I am not accusing you of anything, dear prince. I think your idea is wonderful," the knight commented before turning and leaving.

"I will go find the khal's ko right now, sire," Rian appeased, turning to follow Jorah out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Outside, near the gate that lead to the city, Rian caught Jorah.<p>

"That was a curious display, I thought you weren't into politics" the general said, crossing his arms.

"I saw the way Prince Addai looked at her, he is a spoiled brat who isn't used to being told 'no'. Especially not with Magister Illyrio as his hand," Jorah replied. To Rian, he sounded like a jealous child. The knight knew nothing really about the good prince.

"Illyrio is very attentive, and the princess is the most beautiful woman in Essos. I wouldn't mind taking a crack at her myself." Instantly, Jorah's hand flew to his knife at his belt, an ugly rage masking his face. The old general chuckled, grinning smugly at his old friend. Jorah paled, realizing Rian was goading him into just this situation.

He sighed, "I suppose this is why you are a master of strategy."

"Do you love her?" The general asked bluntly. He needed to know how bad this was. Jorah tried to hide his emotion. Rian nodded, "bloody hell. The wife of a _khal_? You're a masochist."

Jorah laughed weakly, "she doesn't know. But I don't know how long I can be near her like this!"

"Perhaps if you told her? The princess cannot honestly be fond of her current lord husband," Rian offered, just to show his support of Jorah. The knight laughed bitterly.

"If only that was the case." The general looked shocked, but was silent. He clapped Jorah on the back before turning to find the ko.

* * *

><p>Through the heavy purple curtain over the balcony doorway, the persistent sunlight crept in and woke Daenerys. For that brief moment before she truly was awake, being in her old room caused the princess minor confusion. Daenerys expected to get up and see Viserys, have him harass her as he did when no one was looking. Only after throwing off her blanket did she wake up. A large, tan arm was holding her tightly around the waist, and she was naked. Ahhh, <em>that <em>was the pleasant lethargy in her limbs. Daenerys really wanted to go back to sleep, curl up next to Drogo and forget she ever woke up; but there was too much light coming in the crack, it was late.

"Drogo," she whispered, not sure she wanted to wake him, "Drogo, my sun-and-stars, wake up. It is late."

It took only a second for him to wake up, Drogo slept very lightly, "late for what?"

Daenerys laughed quietly, "nobles never sleep in. It is just never done! Besides, Ino and I need to get to the dress maker early so we have something to wear to the feast tonight. The feast that is in _Rhaego's_ honor."

Drogo sighed and looked at her as if she were being impossibly difficult. The princess stared back at him, unwavering. She was trying her best not to crack. His impish smile was her undoing and Daenerys allowed herself to be pulled back down on the bed for a few more hours of bliss.

* * *

><p>The horde made camp for the night and there was an eerie silence that fell over it once the work was done. Qotho had disappeared into his hut right after it was made, leaving the blood riders to sit around the fire alone. Rakharo couldn't stand the silence anymore.<p>

"What are we doing following Qotho? We will all die before we reach the other khalasar! Even if we do, we will be slaughtered by the warriors- not because they are better than us, but because we are starving and thirsty! Because our horses are dying! Do you really want to disappear from the face of the earth because of one man's greed?"

The warriors stared at him in stunned silence, many of them slowly nodding in agreement. Ioane smiled, ready to back him up.

"Why did we follow Qotho in the first place?" Rakharo pressed.

"Khal Drogo ran off with the khaleesi," one warrior said quietly. Too awed by the khal to call him anything but his title.

"Yes, Khal Drogo left us to follow Princess Daenerys, his wife and his son Rhaego. I don't blame him! He has done nothing but help this horde prosper for the last few years and at the first sign of adversity we abandoned him! A man should never have to choose between his family and his people. I know Khal Drogo, trust me when I say, his decision was not an easy one," Rakharo explained. He saw their faces, without the maegi's magic, they were able to be reasoned with.

It was Ioane's turn to speak, "for those of you who still believe in Qotho, the maegi told us that she used her magic on him, as she did on the khaleesi. Soon he will be unable to see. She did it because of what he did to her and her people."

There was a new understanding of what needed to be done amongst the warriors.

* * *

><p>Ino sat in the dress shop with Daenerys as the old seamstress rushed about, preparing things for the princess. She didn't know how to bring up the dream she had had.<p>

"Daenerys, last night I had a dream. I think it was from the Great Shepherd," Ino explained quietly. The princess turned back to her, away from the bolts of rainbow fabric lining the walls.

"What was it?" Daenerys asked, obviously interested.

"I saw Rakharo, he stood in a desert. There were two stallions running at each other. One was so sickly he looked near death. Rakharo spoke to him and calmed him. Then I woke up," Ino told her, mystified by the vision still.

"Hmm...I will tell Drogo. I think there was a desert nearby the khalasar when we left. He might be able to interpret your dream," the princess assured her. Suddenly she grabbed Ino's hand, "I know you miss him, he will return soon."

Ino nodded, fighting back her tears.

* * *

><p>"Do you have this fabric with gold?" Daenerys asked the dressmaker. The old woman nodded, taking back the teal fabric.<p>

"Of course your majesty, but wouldn't you rather see it in purple? You look beautiful in purple," the dressmaker replied kindly.

"It is true Daenerys, purple is your color, it goes with your eyes," Ino agreed from her spot on the floral couch.

"I like this color. It is time for a change," the princess replied thoughtfully, running her hand over the bolt of fabric.

Ino smiled in understanding, "teal and gold are the colors of queens."

**A/N: A little short…sorry. But I promise to update quicker! I would love 70 reviews before I post the next chapter! :)**


	10. The Dothraki Way

**A/N: I won't say I'm sorry…I really had no intention of finishing this story. But I do want to thank all of the people who reviewed and favorited this story because you all are the reason I updated again. :) I can't promise anything quick, I have a lot of other stories. But after my friend (who still watches GoT) told me Khal Drogo was on, I had to watch the episode! He was so cute I wanted to pick up on this story.**

**Chapter 10**

_**The Dothraki Way**_

Khal Drogo had killed thousands of people, burned villages and led the largest horde in Essos. But this banquet was the most uncomfortable experience of his life. The hall was filled with men and women dressed in gaudy colorful clothes speaking in the common tongue. The nobles eyed him arrogantly, if they dared acknowledge him at all. Fortunately, Drogo sat inbetween Daenerys and Jorah and could speak to both of them. Prince Addai was at the head of the table, next to the khaleesi. Something about the prince made Drogo uneasy, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Daenerys broke off her conversation with Prince Addai to look at her husband. He looked so uncomfortable, he hadn't even eaten anything. Drogo was talking to Jorah on his other side and it gave the khaleesi a minute to watch him. Wearing a dark blue tunic and black pants, Drogo didn't look out of place. He was freshly shaven and his hair was pulled back from his face, he looked like a knight- like _royalty_. The khal turned back to Daenerys, giving her an uneasy smile.

"Ino told me about a dream she had last night. I think it was a vision," Daenerys confessed confidentially, laying a hand on his tan arm. Drogo frowned.

"I have had enough magic," He replied dismally. If it wasn't for the khaleesi, the other maegi would be dead too!

Daenerys smiled warmly, it was so easy for her to forget sometimes that he was born and bred Dothraki and that he had a deeply rooted hatred of maegies. "My sun-and-stars, please just listen to her, I really think it could pertain to Rakharo and the khalasar."

Drogo sighed, quickly scanning the long table. This was supposed to be a feast in Rhaego's honor, but none of the nobles cared about the khalakka; they all just wanted to befriend the princess so once she retook the throne, they would be on the right side. He hated this form of rule: this lying, backstabbing game of power. Drogo was raised to solve problems out right, often with violence, but never with deceit. He nodded and they both rose from their seats.

"'Princess Daenerys, Khal Drogo, where are you going? Is the feast not to your liking?" Prince Addai asked in Dothraki with concern, looking up at the khaleesi. Drogo knew the prince wasn't really asking him. Daenerys put on her pleasant, emotionless face and gave him a sweet smile.

"No, Prince Addai, this feast is one of the best I have seen and I thank you for hosting it in our son's honor, but there is an urgent matter we must attend to."

The prince tried to hide his disappointment and even looked to Illyrio Mopatis for support. _As if an old magister could stop me, _Drogo thought with disdain, glaring at Addai.

"Excuse us," Drogo asked, although it sounded like more of a command. The table fell momentarily silent at his statement in common tongue. The nobles gaped at him tactlessly, concerned that the khal understood more common tongue than he let on.

* * *

><p>Daenerys and Drogo met up with Ino in Rhaego's nursery. The khaleesi sat on the plush oriental couch holding Rhaego in her arms. Drogo smiled at his son's cooing, allowing himself a moment of familial bliss before turning to the maegi standing out on the balcony on the other side of the room.<p>

"My khal, believe me when I say I would not bother you with my dreams if I did not think they were important," Ino began, hoping to convey her respect for Drogo, of which she had quite a lot. He nodded, trying to keep an open mind.

"Two stallions were fighting in the desert. One was very weak, almost dying it seemed. There were bones of humans and horses covering the sand. Rakharo stepped in front of the weak horse, stopping him from fighting. That is all."

Drogo paused, mulling over the information. Suddenly it occurred to him what was going on. The desert that separated the two largest khalasars…was Qotho thinking about trying to cross it and confront the other horde? That would be suicide. But what about Rakharo? How did he fit in? According to the maegi's dream, he must have kept his word and taken control of the khalasar, keeping Qotho from destroying it.

"What are you thinking?" Daenerys' quiet question brought Drogo back from his train of thought. She stood next to Ino, Rhaego wrapped in a navy flannel blanket in her arms.

"There is a desert, wider than the sea, it divides the two largest hordes in Essos. If Qotho is trying to challenge the other khalasar, he would have to cross it. Most of the horde would not be able to survive that sort of journey," The khal explained gravely.

That night, Drogo pled to the Mother of the Mountains that Rakharo was able to take over the horde before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Qotho heard the roar of the blood riders. Almost the same sound as when he had claimed the khalasar as his own; it seemed like an eternity since that day, even though it had been only a few weeks. This sound was louder, deafening even, to the mostly blind khal. It was the sound of a new khal rising to power, or an old one being reinstated. No doubt Rakharo was going to bring the half-dead horde to Khal Drogo. Qotho didn't care. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Laying on the bed of furs in Mago's hut, he took another drag from the pipe, allowing the herbs and opium- "soma" as the Dothraki called it, to fill his lungs. The khal waited until the numbness flowed through his whole body, relishing the peace it gave him. Qotho hadn't felt this good in a long time, not since Mago was killed; a Dothraki warrior should never be altered, never be at peace, that was a sign of weakness. The khalasar would tear him to pieces. Well, he wouldn't give them the chance. Even with the fogginess of his mind, Qotho focused long enough to pick up the dagger laying next to him on the bed- Mago's dagger. He ran his hand lovingly over the worn horse bone handle before slicing open his wrist, trading hands with the pipe to make another on the other arm. The khal felt nothing, and laughed bitterly. Laying back on the furs, Qotho took a final drag and eyed up the grass mat on the floor of the hut. Tossing the still-glowing pipe with skilled accuracy, he relished the smell of smoke that quickly spread throughout the small room. No one could get him; not Rakharo, not Drogo, not any of the blood riders. Qotho would meet Mago in the Nightlands on his own terms.<p>

* * *

><p>Rakharo knew there was no time to waste. As soon as he was given the power, he had everyone rushing to pack up camp so they could flee back to the forest before they lost more people or horses. From his vantage point on a sand dune, the blood rider could see smoke rising from one of the huts, thick black smoke billowed out of the door and the small opening in the top. Before his eyes the hut collapsed, fire exploding in all directions.<p>

"Rakharo!" A blood rider who Rakharo immediately recognized as Ioane galloped up to him on a small chestnut stallion. "Mago's hut has been burned to the ground!"

Rakharo knew what that meant. Whenever they made camp, the khal had had the fallen blood rider's hut set up and he would arrange Mago's things just as if he were still there. The only way for it to burn down would be if Qotho had done it. And Qotho would not have done it if…

"We have reason to believe Qotho was in the hut, I saw him go in, but not come out and he is nowhere to be found," Ioane explained seriously. Rakharo nodded, not allowing his frustration to overwhelm him. How badly he wanted to face Qotho, make him pay for what he had done to the khalasar, to Khal Drogo. But that was not what the Great Mother had in mind, and right now, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

><p>"You could just have him killed," One of the knights, a middle-aged man with dirty-blonde hair offered.<p>

Prince Addai shook his head, shooting down the idea from his seat at the head of the small table in his study. "The princess has nothing without Khal Drogo, and we do not have the soldiers to take back the Westeros without his help, what do you think, General Rian?"

The red headed mad nodded thoughtfully, scratching his beard, "I think you are right my prince, we need the Dothraki. I think it would even be wise to employ the khal's help with training soldiers. The man is a gifted killer and we might as well use his knowledge."

"If something is not done about the khal, we have no claim to the throne! He will be king alongside Daenerys," The blonde knight retorted emotionally. Rian eyed him suspiciously, unsure of where the knight's anger came from.

Illyrio Mopatis smiled condescendingly, "My prince. We will allow Drogo to win us the throne and then have him killed."

Prince Addai frowned, he fancied himself in love with the beautiful princess, but didn't feel like killing her husband was the right thing to do. He knew he was attractive, highly educated and had a lot to offer a bride. Addai wouldn't interfere with Daenerys marriage unless she wanted him to. "We will not kill the khal. My family has served the Targaryens for centuries and that is what we are doing now, putting the rightful heir back on the throne!"

General Rian smiled respectfully, the prince did have a backbone after all. Although the meeting had gotten little accomplished, Prince Addai had confirmed what their place was concerning Daenerys. They were helping her get her throne back, that was it. Everyone seemed to accept that, even the magister. No doubt Illyrio would try to change the young prince's mind, but he seemed firm in his desires to not make a play for the princess's hand. Rian had been brushing up on his Dothraki and from what Jorah had told him, he was eager to meet Khal Drogo.

* * *

><p>Drogo stared blankly out at the setting sun, leaning on the stone railing of the balcony. He thought of his horde, and how he was powerless to help them as they braved the desert- hopefully back to him. Tomorrow he would meet with the Andal's friend, General Rian- who had hoped he could help train the soldiers. Drogo had been eager to accept, glad to be of some use. Mother of the Mountains! How did it come to this? If someone would have told him a year ago that all of this was going to happen, the khal would have laughed. Then he would have killed the person who said it. Never would Khal Drogo, the fiercest man in Essos, give up his horde and cut off his own braid to follow some foreign woman. Nope.<p>

"Drogo?" Daenerys called from inside the room. He turned to look at her and was instantly reminded why all of this had happened. She was not just some foreign woman, she was _khaleesi_, the little moon of his life. And now, seeming impossibly beautiful in a long, off-the-shoulder gown of hunter green velvet and her hair braided intricately away from her face, Daenerys stood waiting for him.

"I know you didn't eat at all, so I brought you something."

Drogo smiled, unable to help himself. Walking in from the balcony, he realized she had set out fur throws on the marble floor and put the food out the Dothraki way. Most of the food was foreign to Drogo, but that didn't matter. Daenerys began walking over to the furs, completely unaware of her husband's train of thought. The khal scooped her up, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Daenerys laughed, but regained her composure enough to protest.

"We are eating."

Drogo sighed exasperatedly, as if she were being impossibly difficult, causing the khaleesi to giggle again.

"You can wait," Daenerys said pointedly, trying not to crack a smile as she sat down across from him. Drogo frowned at her.

The khaleesi purposefully ate painfully slow, but eventually finished. The moment she looked up at him, Drogo picked her up, walking over to the bed. Daenerys laughed whimsically, allowing herself to be swept up in her husband's demanding passion.

**A/N: Don't expect regular updates…but I will keep this story in mind as I work on the others! I think this story may change to M. probably by next chapter**

**Reviewwwww :)**


End file.
